Those Simple Things in Life
by RNG-ERROR
Summary: Boredom is a facet of life. But when a certain immortal ninja is bored, it can affect the entire world. Especially when his curiosity is piqued by a certain individual who took a simple statement made at face value. No longer a one-shot.
1. Prologue

**A.N.** This is just a one-shot to get the creative juices flowing again. Though I might continue it seeing as there is a lack of this kind of crossover on the site. If you want to see more just let me know I honestly think it could be fun to write a full blown story to this. Also they will be slow since I need to start up the storyboards and get my writer mojo back up and running, but updates to No Rest for the Weary are incoming.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I obviously do not own either of the franchises mentioned or shown in this story. If you're dumb enough to believe I do, please do the world a favor and kill yourself.

**Prologue: The Start of it All**

"Let's see, teacher?" the words flowed out smoothly in a rough yet calming bass, "that could be fun..." The figure sitting down at one of the many tables of the taco joint he was currently resting at flipped through a couple of cards that he had pulled out of the large bag that sat next to him. "or I could be a nurse, but last time I did that..." a perverted smile began to cross his features, before he willed it away with a shake of his head causing the long shaggy blonde locks to sway too and fro. "Nah, bad idea and I got chased outta town for it." stuffing the many photo ID's back into the black duffel besides him, he grabbed the large drink that was in front of him and took a gulp staring blankly at the ceiling, "hardest part about life these days is figuring out what I want too do with it..." he trailed off wistfully "Maybe I should try taking over the world?" he whispered to himself a small grin breaking his features as he did so. "yeah right."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!"

His head quirked to the side as his narrowed eyes alight with amusement peered over at the person who had spoken the words. The first thing he noticed was her hair; black, long and sleek reaching all the way down to a delicious looking backside. Her eyes were a vivid nearly luminescent green filled with a startling amount of mirth and curiosity, though behind it he could sense a certain sadness. Black lip gloss shined atop her plump lips that were quirked into a devilish smile revealing pearly white teeth. Her skin was pale, almost too pale. As if she was covered in some sort of substance that kept her natural skin tone hidden though it did not detract at all from her looks. In her hands was a tray of food she must have recently purchased, though he was confused by the fact that he would never expect a woman like her in a fast food joint like this. Her clothes were designer made, from the low cut white blouse that was barely holding back her breasts from spilling out, and revealing a toned stomach. A beige miniskirt was nestled against a slim waist and sat comfortably atop the slopes of her hips while at the bottom of her mile long legs black open toed stiletto heels graced her dainty feet.

_'Minx'_ he thought to himself but decided to humor her thoughts "And what makes you say that?" he questioned waving a hand towards the seat opposite of him inviting his new acquaintance to sit at the table he occupied, then leaned forwards placing his elbows onto the table while lacing his hands in front of his chin. He watched as she sat down, slipping into the chair in a way that made him wonder how it was possible to make such a simple movement look so sexy. "Most people would consider a person crazy or delusional after hearing them say something like that."

"I'm not most people, and you could say that in my business... _crazy_ can be a good thing."

He smiled to himself, her voice was smooth as honey yet the teasing lilt in her tone would drive most men wild. He recalled very few women that he had met in life that oozed such sensuality so easily. "And that business is?" he asked a full blown smile breaking out across his face.

A coy grin graced her features and her eyes twinkled with merriment, she leaned forward beckoning him to do the same which he did. He wasn't expecting for her to grab him behind his head entwining her fingers into his golden locks and forcing his ear next to her mouth as she purred the words _"World Domination"_ into it. Releasing her grip on him roughly she laughed at the startled look on his face though the tinkling laughter abruptly ended when she saw the gleam in his eyes.

"You never did tell me your name miss?" the blond questioned with a smile showing enlarged canines that gave him a feral almost vicious looking appearance. His hand extended itself over the table. "Maybe we should start there?"

The hesitation was brief but slowly she extended her right hand which he shook as she gave her introduction. "They call me Shego." her hand released the now named Shego grabbed the drink sitting on her tray and took a sip from the straw sticking out of it. "So handsome," she gave him a smirk as she put the drink down "What should I call you?"

The blond gave a short chuckle "Well Shego it's a pleasure to meet you." he leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face eyes narrowed in a vulpine manner that was further enhanced by the six faded whisker like marks on his cheeks, three to each side. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And it just so happens..." here he trailed of as his eyes lit up with hellfire showing slitted pupil glowing an eerie bloody crimson that took the breath from her lungs. "that I'm looking for a job."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

The sun had set long ago and the streets had nearly been deserted by the common folk, the call of family and friends driving them to seek the shelter and hospitality of their homes. The normally bustling roads and sidewalks of Middleton were vacant of all but the seedier inhabitants looking for an easy score. Yet down a simple dimly lit alley way, two figures were holding a conversation that would shake the world too its foundations.

"So this Dr. Drakken," Naruto quirked an eye towards his compatriot, allowing his eyes to wander a bit on her backside bringing a smile to his face. "fellow is your employer Shego?" gone was the, as he expected, make up that had covered her earlier showing her actual emerald skin tone that gleamed faintly in the moonlight. As well as the clothes she had been wearing earlier instead being replaced with a formfitting black and green jumpsuit, which he could say by how tightly it clung to her curves.

Was an improvement.

"Ya, though if what you showed me during our spar earlier was any indication I might start calling you boss." Shego felt more than saw his wandering eyes traversing her body, though normally such an action would end up with somebody meeting the business end of her cosmic plasma. Instead she felt a blush break out across her features which she quickly reigned it in. "How exactly did you do all that," she pantomimed what she had seen earlier weaving her fingers about in a complex fashion. "You know... crazy stuff."

"Simple, I'm a ninja."

"I've met a few ninjas in my career and I have _NEVER_ seen any of them with your strange abilities," Shego span around lacing her hands behind her back while walking backwards as she gave him a seductive pout, hoping to glean a bit more information from him. "If we're going to work together... _I need to know_." she purred.

Naruto chuckled to himself while tearing away his eyes from her chest as her posture was doing magnificent things to her bosoms. "None of that now, you don't need to seduce the information out of me," his smile became more pronounced as she frowned though it was quickly replaced by a grin. "Let's just say I'm an... exception too what is considered the modern day ninja."

Twirling around with a dancers grace Shego playfully smacked him in the shoulder, "Well if I cant seduce it out of you perhaps I'll just have to beat it out." turning down a corner she led her _hopefully _soon to be new partner towards their destination.

* * *

They were making their way out of Middleton and into the streets of Lowerton, you wouldn't find an establishment such as the one she was taking Naruto anywhere near the more proper cities. The neon sign above it was lopsided and burnt out to the point that it barely gave off what could be registered as light.

The Other Side

It read, the faint sounds of music and laughter from within the bar wafted outside along with the scents of booze and cigarettes. The aged brick building was in a desperate need of a paint job, or better yet being torn down entirely and started anew. Yet as they passed through the doors Naruto could swear that for how grungy and run down it was outside, its interior looked to be the exact opposite. On the far side of the building from the entrance was a full bar, hundred if not thousands of bottles lining the many shelves hanging from the walls. The dull thumps of bass echoed though out and joyous laughter and shouts of appraisal assaulted his sensitive ears. Yet the thing that caught his eyes and attention most were the plush black leather sofas lined the other walls and in front of many were stages with metallic poles reaching from the ground to the ceiling, and on each of the poles a scantily clad woman earning their keep from the excited masses that occupied them.

A large burly looking man approached them, motioning them to stop before extending a hand. "Aye b'needin sum I.D- Shego!" He grabbed the smiling woman and drew her into a hug picking her up bodily a smile on his face. "How yer bin lass!" a rough laugh escaped him as he set her down, "Da gurl's an aye have missed ye, since you left I've had to take oyer yer job keepin ta trash at bay!" he gave another throaty laugh "Ye wudn't happen ta'b comin back?"

"Sorry Alexi," Shego smiled at her former employer, she really did miss working here. Never as one of the dancers but it had been a pretty posh security gig. "I'm just looking to see if you still had any of those rooms upstairs available," she cocked her head towards Naruto whose eyes were now glued to the posterior of a blonde waitress that had passed him in **nothing** but some lacy black fishnet stockings and high heels. "My new friend and I need a, _private_ location to discuss the final necessities of our business arrangement."

Alexi's eyes narrowed as he peered over at Naruto before extending a hand towards him while clearing his throat to get his attention, the blond turned and gave him a smile before grabbing it in a firm handshake. "Ye dun look lik thee kind'o guy who belongs in these parts." he growled.

Shego rolled her eyes at this common occurrence, Alexi saw all of his employees as his children... even ex-employees. So she was used to his little intimidation act, she had seen it every time she brought someone with her to the bar.

"I'd like to say sometimes you just need to look underneath the underneath," Naruto replied tightening his grip to the point that a pained look passed across the larger mans features. "But doing that would make me sound far to much like my old teacher. So instead I'll just say..." he released the mans hand while wrapping an arm around Shego's shoulder drawing her closer to him. Whether or not she approved of his actions he couldn't tell but when she didn't push him away he decided it was more along the lines that she didn't care. "Don't fuck with me." he growled.

Unexpectedly Alexi broke into raucous laughter, "Ye got sum ball's boy." he chortled looking down at Shego he gave her another smile, "Aye like this wun." with a wave he turned and started walking away parting with the words "Da rooms are still thurr, ye know da rules tho lass dun break em." then he was gone.

With his arm still around her shoulders Naruto glanced down at Shego and noticed a blush had spread across her pretty features. "So," he drawled causing her to jump a bit "what rooms were you talking about?" then with a teasing lilt he added "and I'm assuming that blush had to do with some naughty rule breaking?"

A sharp jab to his side was his answer as Shego stomped away from him before turning back to him and motioning him to follow.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Soooo," Naruto eyed the woman sitting next to him on the oddly, in that it was shaped like a giant pink heart, loveseat. "you're telling me that every time you and Dr. Drakken come up with some ingenious plan to take over the world." here he paused wanting too make sure he didn't offend her with what he said "Some cheerleader and doofus with a naked mole rat stop you?" he chuckled a bit to himself. In comparison to what he had faced in life, well it seemed pretty pathetic. "I've got to say I expected something or someone..." he dodged a swipe at his head which caused Shego to growl a bit at him, "I dunno... professional?"

"Shut up."

"Well, when we sparred I'd say you could easily wipe the floor with most people out there."

"YOU sure didn't seem to have a problem with me."

"Ya, I'm a special case though." pulling the woman next to him a bit closer, seeing as she hadn't tried to maim or kill him earlier when he had dragged her onto the sofa with him he nuzzled his face into her hair, enjoying the intermingled scents of sweat and honeydew shampoo. "I'm also wondering why you're trying so hard too act like your comfortable about me being so affectionate." he whispered into her ear.

Suppressing a shudder Shego scowled at him, she had wondered about it as well though she chalked it up too being that with how he had tossed her around earlier in their spar. Even if she had tried, she more than likely would fail at stopping his advances. "I don't really mind-"

"Yes you do."

"Okay, so I'm kind of uncomfortable wi-"

"Try extremely, it's cute though."

"Will you let me finish a damn sentence!?" one of Shego's eyebrows was twitching to the beat of the music coming up through the floors from the club below, an obvious sign of her irritation. "Listen, Naruto." she bit back a moan with a grimace as one of his hands slid along the contours of her waist. "I would usually have blasted you with plasma..." he quirked an eyebrow at her with a look on his face that said _I dare you_, a gasp escaped her lips as his fingers danced across her ticklish ribs "and I'm thinking of doing so anyways even though I know _I wont hit you_," when one of his large hands cupped her left breast she frowned at him which caused the ministrations to stop. "What I really want too know more than anything else though is." she grabbed both his hands in hers when they started to reach once more towards her chest. "How the hell did you do that crazy mojo magicky stuff during our spar. AND STOP TRYING TO PLAY WITH MY TITS!"

The hands paused and Shego released them.

"But they're so pretty-"

"Augh! Stop acting like a pervert and be serious for one second, PLEASE!"

"One."

The grabby hands started to reach forward once more.

'_This isn't worth the effort!_' Shego thought to herself as she lit her hands up with plasma, which to her satisfaction did have the desired effect of the hands dropping back down into his lap. Though not for long as his right arm snaked back around her waist, however it didn't stray from there. "So are you gonna tell me or should I just-"

"What leave?"

That had been what she was going too say. Though the look in his eyes, the ones that had earlier been alight with a malevolent crimson but were now a soul piercing cerulean, it made her feel trapped. Like some monstrous predator had cornered a mouse and told it in some way that once it moved from that spot it was as good as dead.

She didn't like that feeling.

"Y-Yes,"

Damn it! Did she just stutter?

"Well I guess I could go work for this Kim Possible gir-"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Shego snapped plasma flaring in rage. She'd been played! It was over for her and Drakken if THIS man went to work for their arch nemesis! She knew... though she was loathe to admit it, but she _KNEW_ that he had been holding back on her earlier in their spar and if he hadn't been going all out like she had been just trying to keep up with him. A cold chill ran up and down along her spine.

She dreaded what his one hundred percent could be.

"Well maybe if you gave me some incentive to stay with you guys..."

Shego couldn't help it, her eyes bulged open and she gaped wide mouthed like a fish at him.

"It's just a suggestion."

"I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU JUST TO GET YOU TOO WORK WITH ME!" Shego exploded with indignation, that was it! Jumping from the loveseat she lit her hands with plasma ready to kill the bastard who dare proposition her so blatantly. She leaped at Naruto ready to strangle the life out of him, no longer giving a damn about whether or not such a task was within her abilities.

But as she landed on top of him that twinkle in his eyes told her she had done exactly what he wanted.


	4. Chapter III

**A.N.** You guys asked for longer chapters, well it so happens I'm feeling generous and the number of reviews definitely had an effect on the decision. Their my crack, GIVE ME MOAR! And I'll continue to deliver.

* * *

Chapter III

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P., Dr. P., have you guys seen K.P. around!?" Ron Stoppable shouted as he entered the Possible home, decked out in a Middleton Mad Dogs jersey with green khaki pants he kicked off his shoes and made his way through the house to the kitchen jumping into "his" chair and grabbing a slice of pizza that was on the table.

"snrk." Rufus his long time friend and pet naked mole rat squeaked as he hopped out of one of the many pockets in the baggy pants immediately after the smells permeating the room reached his sensitive nose, scurrying up his owner he began a swan dive from Ron's right shoulder into what looked like heaven on earth in his mind. "CHEESE!"

A slim hand moved lightning fast, catching the rodent before his goal was reached and a feminine giggle followed. "Rufus, what have I told you about-" Dr. Ann Possible stopped her admonishment midway when she saw the pathetic expression on the poor creatures face. "Well, I guess a few slices wont hurt anyone." she gave in standing up from the table and going into the kitchen returning shortly after with another plate which she put besides her own which was empty except for a slightly dirty napkin fork and knife. Taking a couple slices of the Triple Cheese Extravaganza pizza from what was left of the pie she placed it in front of Rufus and gave his head an affectionate rub. "Here you go little guy." turning with a warm smile on her face Ann looked over towards Ron who was, like his pet, busy gobbling up what was going to be the leftovers. Though she couldn't fault him. He was, in her heart another son of hers after all. "I'm sorry Ron," she said getting the blond teens attention, though she really did wish he could use some better table manners. "I haven't seen Kim since this morning, when the two of you left for school." reaching for her glass of water she took a sip. "Did she say anything to you about where she would be tonight?" she _was_ slightly worried, she had no clue about her daughters whereabouts either which was unusual. However, she knew Kim could take care of herself.

Glancing around Ron finally realized that the house seemed vacant sans Rufus, Mrs. Possible, and himself. With a hearty swallow he cleared his throat to speak "No, but she usually tells me about this kinda stuff ya know? I saw her after school during practice but she disappeared before I could find her when it was over." grabbing the last slice of pizza he took a large bite decimating nearly half of it in one go. "I don't think its anything mission related, cause I haven't heard from Wade at all. And if it was something important she would SOOOO tell the Ron-man!" looking around once more Ron asked another question that was slightly bothering him. "Where is Dr. P., Tim, and Jim?"

He didn't catch it because it passed so quickly but a faint frown marred Ann Possibles features for the briefest of moments.

"James was called into work," Ann sighed. The late nights that kept her husband from her were taking a toll, she missed the closeness her family used to have. With James being kept locked away in his lab, Kim always on a mission saving the world or busy with her cheer practices, even the twins rarely spent time with her these days. Couple that with her own hectic schedule and there was very, very little time where she felt as if her family was still a family. "and Jim as well as Tim are grounded so they've been in their room all night."

Well if her husband was too busy to spend time with her, her daughter who knows where, and her son's too angry with her to speak to her. Maybe she could spend the rest of the night talking away her woes with the other 'member' of her family.

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Shego screamed as she and Naruto tumbled across the floor in a mass of flailing limbs "You arrogant SON OF A BITCH!" grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she shook him roughly each word punctuated by the sounds of her slamming his head against the wooden floor. _'Why the HELL is he still SMILING!'_ finally she noticed their position, she was straddling and bouncing on top of his hips. _'Oh. My. GOD!' _she raged internally _'He's getting off on this!'_ "YOU SICK BAST-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are _absolutely_ adorable when you're angry?"

With a scream Shego slapped him hard across the face before leaping off of him and lighting up her plasma, "Get up!" she raged stomping her feet "Get up so I can beat the shit out of you WITHOUT getting you off!" she watched intently as he lifted and kicked his feet into the air bringing his body up into a crouch, that damnable smile still on his face. It pissed her off something fierce! "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SMILING!" she screamed charging him as he stood.

"Because,"

He parried her blow catching her by the wrist and dragging her body past his flipped her over onto her back, once more on the pink heart shaped loveseat. Before she could react he was on top of her pinning her arms above her head with his legs firmly locking her own from starting any sort of reversal or grapple and fear raced through her mind. He _was _stronger than her, she knew that. There were no doubts in her mind that if he wanted her by force he could take her. But she was SHE-FUCKING-GO! No way in hell would she beg! "Just get it over with!" she huffed, stopping her struggles and closing her eyes, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing the tears that were building up in her sapphire orbs.

_'I don't feel my clothes being torn off,'_ Shego thought the knotted ball of dread in her stomach demanded she open her eyes, at least too see what was going on and why her assumption had yet to be proven correct. _'nor do I feel like I'm being molested... is the sick fuck just _toying_ with me?'_ she desperately fought against it, yet the urge was so strong. Not one to give in so easily Shego growled, bucking her hips and feeling him still on top of her issued forth a challenge. "What, scared to do it now you pussy!?" she muttered in a scathing whisper _'Oh god what am I doing?!'_ "Having second thoughts?" _'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!'_ "JUST DON'T PUT YOUR TINY DICK ANYWHERE NEAR MY MOUTH!" _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!'_ "I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING BITE IT OFF!" she screamed.

Maybe it would have been a better idea to just stay quiet and let what happened happen.

* * *

"Oh man what did they do!?"

"Well it turns out they both had their first crush-"

"BOO-YAH! That's great! Wait... wait, what's that got too do with them being grounded?"

"I was getting to that, it was on the same girl."

"Oooooooh... Ouch."

"Yes, very much so ouch." Ann rolled her eyes a bit at how excitable Ron could be at times, he was a great boy. She knew that, but his level of maturity at times could be, she searched for the word and could only come up with.

_Taxing._

"Anyways as they are prone too, they came up with a plan. Quite genius if they had been able to pull it off, but quite out of the realm of what they could hope to achieve." Ann had to admit that her twin boys definitely had a flair for the dramatic.

* * *

The silence was deafening to her ears. Then a faint chuckle, slow to start it broke out in delighted laughter. Unable to resist any longer she opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the close proximity of Naruto's face to her own. Instead she only growled at him.

"That's cute too, but you didn't let me finish."

"Well get off me then!"

"Sorry I'd much rather not have you slamming my head into the ground anymore than necessary." with another chuckle Naruto lowered his head just enough that Shego could feel his breath on her lips. "But as I was going to say, I'm smiling because..." he leaned down and Shego willed herself to turn away from him but found that she couldn't as he lay a chaste kiss atop her lips.

"I'm not even here."

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving a startled and flabbergast Shego alone on the love seat.

* * *

"Oh man! What did they do?" Ron had finished off the last of the pizza and was paying rapt attention to every word she said. "Oh snap! I bet they tried to clone her so they wouldn't have to fight over her and then she turned into a giant mutant monster who is rampaging across the world as we speak!" he gave a light chuckle at his joke. "But really what did they do?" looking at Mrs. Possible his eyes bulged at the shocked expression on her face. "...They didn't..."

"Last I heard she was in Paris, assaulting the Louvre."

"Note serious face, Mrs. Dr. P." he pointed at his current expression, which _was_ fairly serious "You're joking with me right?"

Her face remained serious for longer than the span of ten seconds, which caused Ron to start panicking. "Man THAT must be where K.P. is then!" He jumped up grabbing Rufus who emitted a loud squeak at being woken up from his food coma so abruptly. "C'mon buddy! We gotta go save Paris and all sorts of artsy stuff, _AGAIN!_ There's no time to waste! K.P. is probably fighting the twins giant-who-they-wanna-have-as-thier-girlfriend-but-turned-her-into-a-monster-instead right now!" and with that he dashed towards the foyer to put on his shoes.

"Uf fu fu fu." Ann covered her mouth with her fingers as the giggles set in, he really was too easy to tease. Though she didn't expect him to take it to such an extreme level so quickly _'Silly boy, I better stop him before he hurts himself.' _with quick quiet steps in comparison to the heavy clunking thumps against the hardwood floors that had been made by the young teen she followed after, she reached to stop him by tapping him on the shoulder with another giggle as she watched him try to tie his shoes only to tie them together.

"Ron, I was only jok-" midway through her sentence, another facet that makes Ron Stoppable who and what he is struck with a vengeance.

His clumsy.

Whipping around the shoes on his feet that were _still_ tied together, tripped the blond teen and he went careening into the first viable support that he could find. A certain doctors chest.

"Whoa!"

Though it sounded more like "Murghfle!" as his head was currently resting in the valley between Ann's breasts, his hands tried to steady him against the woman who was keeping him from face planting onto the floor and latched onto her thin lab coat. A staccato of rapid fire pops sounded off like gunfire as the buttons holding the white uniform, and blouse beneath it shot off revealing creamy skin and the mountainous terrain held at bay by a black lace fringed brassiere. Mind blown by the sight his legs failed him, dragging his startled victim and himself to the ground.

The first thing Ann felt other than the pain that lanced its way up her backside from the collision with the floor. Was the hot, tempo increasing by the second breathing on the sensitive skin of her breasts, eyes wide in shock she struggled to close the cloth of her torn blouse. "Ron!" she cried as she moved the torn fabric together but the teens head was in the way and all she accomplished with her struggles was burying his face deeper into her chest. Opting instead to move his head first, his blond locks were tickling her skin something fierce, she pushed his head down and away from her bosoms.

A bad decision.

With his arms flailing as they were, they found purchase on a different piece of clothing.

The not so short as too be considered obscene but enough too be classed as a mini, black skirt she was wearing.

She felt before she saw it, but the fabric was being pulled down over her hips. Then it happened, she had no clue how his tongue managed to do what it was doing but through the silken cloth of her panties the slick muscle drew itself across her muff with a tantalizing slowness. A startled scream erupted from Ann's lips as she pushed the boy off of her, ignoring the squawk of pain as he tumbled head first into the wall she scrambled to adjust her clothing to cover herself. Red faced she stared at the young man she saw as a son, the blush on her face reaching critical levels she watched as he fumbled onto his feet with his faces color matching her own.

"OMIGOD! I'M SO-SO-SOOO SORRY! MRS. DR. P." Ron prostrated himself in front of her forehead touching the ground, repeating the movement in time with his words bowing before her over and over again. Rufus had jumped out and was mimicking his actions while squeaking apologies as well.

Never one to be angry for too long Ann straightened out her clothing and stood up, using her left hand to keep the fabric of her torn clothing together as her right pulled her skirt back to a proper position. _'It was an accident after all.'_ she thought to herself as she stepped towards Ron. "It's okay Ron," she lamented though her mind most definitely was saying otherwise. "Accidents happen." _Right?'_ she watched as his head quirked upwards, eyes filled with some emotion that she couldn't put her finger on yet they seemed sincere.

"Bu-BUT I SAW YOUR-!"

Hushing him with a the hand not occupied by her upper clothing over his mouth. Ann gave him a small smile though she could still feel the blush on her cheeks as she was reminded of what she trying too ignore had just occurred really happened. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen?" she muttered more to herself than the boy in front of her.

"AND I ACCIDENTLY LI-!"

"I SAID IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" the uncharacteristic shout escaped Ann's lips before she could stop it, and a pained expression crossed the teens face making her instantly regret it. Crouching down in front of him she wrapped him in a loose hug, uncaring of the fact that her clothes had opened once more giving him a show. "Sorry Ron," she started as she rubbed his back in small circles. "It's just that it was..." she quieted for a moment the bare skin on her stomach and the revealed tops of her breasts was rubbing against his clothed chest and, she slammed on the brakes before her mind could wander down that road. "I was embarrassed, but I shouldn't have yelled at you when what happened was an accident and I am partially at fault for getting you all riled up with my joke earlier."

Still enjoying the hug since he rarely was shown any form of affection from the opposite sex Ron reluctantly pulled away from her with his big brown eyes filled with shock. "You were kidding?" he asked.

"Yes, all they did was take one of her possessions, a comb as it so happens to be. But they did try and clone her, using some of her hair. I just grounded them because they shouldn't have stolen her comb and their idea wasn't the best decision in the first place." Ann smiled gently at the boy her arms still wrapped around his shoulders, then realized how intimate the position they were in actually was. Releasing him from the light hug she wrapped her lab coat closed once more with a blush, noting that he had turned his head away like a gentleman.

"Well I guess I should go home..." Ron muttered still averting his eyes from the barely covered doctor, "Sorry again Mrs. Dr. P."

"And I'm sorry for teasing you Ron." Ann replied standing up slowly she looked down at the boy in front of her. "And you don't have to leave, just give me a moment to get changed an-"

"No it's okay," Ron stood as well but not before undoing the knot that had caused the incident to occur in the first place. "I was just wondering if you knew where K.P. was."

Ann frowned to herself, hoping she hadn't ruined or created an awkward tension in the relationship she had with the teen "Are you sure Ron, I'm not mad. Things like this happen sometimes." she was tempted to reach out and stop him but stayed the impulse.

"Like I said Mrs. Dr. P. its cool yo!" with a big smile on his face Ron gave her another brief bow, "And I'll give you a call if I see Kim so you don't have to worry bout her anymore." kneeling down he scooped up Rufus who was still acting like an apologetic mime. "C'mon buddy let's head home."

"hnnk, okay!" the mole rat squeaked as he scurried up Ron's palm and onto his shoulder before giving Ann a thumbs up, "snrk, hottie!"

Astonished Ann blushed crimson again and before she could say a word Ron hightailed it out the door. Left alone she walked back towards the kitchen determined to put the dirty dishes she had left on the table away before changing into a different set of clothes. As she walked however she felt something that she could scarcely believe. Her hand moved to check before she could stop it, making its way down between the waist band of her skirt and brushing against the skin of her toned belly as it cupped her mound.

It was wet, and not just from Ron's tongue.

Face ablaze she shook her head willing away the embarrassment and implications the find brought to her.

Seeing as she hadn't watched him leave Ann Possible didn't see as the 'teen' stepped out of the door and down the sidewalk that lead to the patio 'Rufus' disappear in a puff of smoke or the grin on 'Ron's' face as he walked away from her home. Nor did she hear the words that slipped out of his mouth as he stared towards the stars. "So Kim Possibles mom," he chuckled as his eyes changed from a dull brown to a sparkling cerulean alight with perverted mirth "is quite a milf..."

_'Totally worth spying on Kim and her friend Ron earlier.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he disappeared into the night whistling a jaunty tune.


	5. Chapter IV

**A.N.** Hopefully no one was offended by the last chapter, this story is rated "Mature" for a reason. Speaking of the last chapter, it was way too fun to write and for some reason this story is ridiculously easy too keep going. I will however say that the reviews are definitely part of the reason I keep posting so quickly. The following chapter has quite a bit of fan-service, consider it a gift to all of you who reviewed. It's just a heads up. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter IV

"HEY BRAH! Answer yo' phone foo!" a lazy palm slapped itself onto the mahogany nightstand in a vain search "HEY BRAH! Answer yo' phone foo!"

"Urgh..." Naruto's eyes opened then quickly shut again, from the combination of a current hangover and the brilliant light streaming in through the partially opened shades of his hotel room. Sometimes he really wished his alcohol tolerance was lower, in order for him to get drunk there was no happy medium. He had to drink enough to the point where there was no going back.

In other words completely black out drunk.

All he could recall at the moment about the night before was that he had bought a car, a house and then he had gone out clubbing to celebrate. The only reason he was in a hotel was because he had to wait for the check to clear on the house.

"Stupid cell phone..." he mumbled to himself as he threw the sheets of him revealing his naked upper torso. Reaching over and finding the offensive device that had given him his wake up call he muted it taking note of the number it showed calling. A smile broke out on his face in recognition.

"What kind of ring tone is that?"

His eyes darted to the now wiggling lump next to him on the bed and a luxurious silken sheet of platinum blonde hair appeared. He soaked in her perfect complexion and dazzling crystal blue eyes beneath thin perfectly managed brows, the full pouty lips, a small beauty mark on her left cheek. He shook his head trying to recall her name.

"The kind that is sure to wake me up if it's an important call." Naruto replied, a grin breaking out on his face. He still couldn't remember her name but as she stretched cat like with her arms above her head, the sheets fell from her body revealing tanned skin and a chest he could definitely remember from the night before. "How are you feeling-?"

The woman turned to him draping her naked body on top of his while pushing him back down onto the bed "Sore, but I don't think I've ever actually been this happy about it before." a coy grin formed on her lips as she leaned in close her hands dancing over his pectoral muscles and tracing the lines of the faded scar on his left breast, directly over his heart. "While you have your phone out." she planted a soft kiss on his lips, her wet tongue darting into his mouth for a brief moment. "You might want too call the lobby and let them know you're extending your stay..." she whispered after they broke apart.

"And why would I do that?" he asked as a cheshire smile formed on his face. "I'm assuming you want seconds?" he waggled his eyebrows at her with a perverted grin.

"Mmhmm."

With that the woman pulled the sheets back over them with a melodious giggle as she wiggled her body down his torso emphasizing her travels by rubbing her breasts against his abs and crotch as she made the trip.

_'I like this one.'_ Naruto thought as he felt her get to work, lacing his hands behind his head he relaxed with a sigh falling against the fluffy pillow leaning on the headboard. A happy moan escaped him. _'Though I still can't remember her fucking name!'_

* * *

"Drakken!" Shego roared as she stomped her way through the doors of their current lair. Plasma was flickering across her entire body, an occurrence that only happened when she was truly and utterly upset. "DAMN IT DRAKKEN WHERE ARE YOU!" She couldn't control it very well when she was this angry either, arcs were shooting off and destroying random bits of who knows what diabolical inventions but she couldn't bring herself to care. "DRAKKEN!"

"What is it Shego!" huffing and out of breath the mad doctor ran into the room with a black sleeping cap with a white fuzzball at its pointy end atop his head, a blue with lime green highlights bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. "Whats so important that you had to take me away from my Coco Moo time and-" he finally noticed the destruction and havoc she was releasing across his lab, "-STOP DESTROYING MY BABIES!" he shouted running towards her and huddling over one of the many inventions in the room. "why are you so angry?"

"I **am NOT** in the mood right now,"

"I can see that, perhaps a glass of Coco moo will-"

"IF YOU DONT SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Shego literally flew across the floor and gripped him by the collar of his robe. Lifting him up off the floor she stared bloody murder into his eyes. "you know how sometimes I like to play Drakken goes ouch?" she hissed venomously.

Paralyzed with fear Dr. Drakken could only nod his head.

_"__Well this time we'll be playing Drakken goes BOOM."_ she emphasized the threat by lighting up a fist with plasma.

Throwing him into a nearby chair Shego kicked it from behind causing him too spin wildly towards the nearest computer console. With a dull thud he rocked back as the chair slammed into the desk and before he could make a sound the irate woman was next to him pressing his face against the screen. "YOU will find everything..." she hissed into his ear, "EVERYTHING that there is to know about a man named." a mad gleam entered her eyes as she spat the name out as if it were a curse. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Amazingly Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, didn't wet himself then and there. He had never seen the current look in Shego's eyes before and he got the feeling that if this, Naruto Uzumaki character had been in the room. There would not be enough of a DNA sample remaining to prove he had ever existed. Sadly for him though, he did however open his mouth.

"Does this guy owe you money?" he asked "Why are you so mad at him?"

The enraged scream echoed throughout the entire lair along with an accompanying blaze of hellfire.

Simply put there was no researching done that morning and for the first time in his long career as a villain. Kim Possible and her side kick were not the cause of him needing to find a new base of operations.

* * *

"Hey K.P."

Silence.

"K.P. you're not mad are you?"

A loud sigh echoed throughout the room.

"What Ron?" Kim Possible looked at her best friend sitting next to her, they were both in the cargo bay of an old ocean trawler that had seen better days and the fishy smell wafting about the room was starting to make her stomach queasy. As well as irritated, she was pretty sure she would have to wash this outfit at least ten times to get the smell out.

That DID piss her off, she liked this outfit.

"How exactly did we get into this sitch?" Ron Stoppable shook his manacled hands for emphasis, "And you don't happen to have any food right now do you? Rufus is starving." with his head he gestured towards his pet, who was also wearing naked mole rat sized shackles.

"hnnk." Rufus squeaked out in agreement rubbing his belly. "Hungry!"

The teen hero sighed, huffing and blowing a stray bang away from her eyes. She really didn't know what to think of what had happened yesterday afternoon. Some of the things had just been far too strange.

* * *

_"K.P.! Hey K.P.! You gotta check this out!"_

_Closing her locker and turning too her best friend with a smile on her face, Kim Possible gave a small laugh as she watched Ron Stoppable nearly trip over his own feet in his rush too reach her side._

_"What's up Ron?" she answered back "Where's the fire?" she joked as he skidded to a stop next to her._

_"No time for jokes!" Ron threw his backpack onto the ground and crouched besides it rummaging through the miscellaneous school books it held within in a desperate almost manic search. "BOO-YAH! Here it is!" with that he withdrew a light pink in color envelope with a heart shaped sticker holding it shut. "Check it out! Someone out there has got the hots for the Ron-man!" he thrust it in front of her face and Kim could swear a highly feminine perfume struck her nose when it got too close._

_"An envelope with a heart on it means someone out there's in love with you?" Kim teased, she could already tell that it was some kind of love letter inside. She just couldn't resist. "I dunno Ron..."_

_With utmost care Ron peeled away the sticker, as if he were afraid it would crumble into dust and pulled out the small piece of paper within and Kim's eyes widened when she saw what she thought was a kiss mark in crimson lipstick on it._

"_Read it."_

_With a sigh Kim took the piece of paper making sure to be extra careful with it when she saw the near desperation in her best friends eyes. As she did her own became wider and wider with every line she read._

_And she had been right. In the bottom left hand corner there was most definitely a kiss mark._

* * *

Running a hand through his matted down hair, Naruto reached for a towel on the rack outside of the shower as he stepped out and in front of the large mirror hanging over the marble vanity. A wide grin was still plastered on his face from the activities that had ended not long ago.

Feeling a slim pair of arms drape over his shoulders, while on his neck he felt a series of light butterfly kisses tracing over his jugular vein. The grin turned perverse, the towel fell limply to the floor already forgotten.

"You're insatiable." he said spinning around and staring into the vivid sapphire eyes of his new friend, picking her up he spun around and placed her naked bottom on the marble as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. "I really need to check out right now Vivi." contrary to his words he captured her lips with his own.

Mentally he patted himself on the back in congratulations for relearning her name.

Dr. Vivian Frances Porter smiled revealing a perfect set of pearly teeth, her eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of going another round with the hunk she had found the night before. She was intelligent, ambitious, and inventive. In as well as out of the bedroom and she thanked her lucky stars at finding such a skilled lover, ending the rut she had been in, while perusing the night clubs of Upperton late last evening. She sneaked back in to steal another, albeit more chaste kiss.

"You're making it sound like you didn't enjoy it," she whispered coyly drawing away and a faux pout formed on her lips as she looked at the blond man in front of her. She knew he loved it, there was no question, his chest and back were littered with scratches from her nails and on his neck marks from love bites were slowly beginning to fade. "Am I no longer attractive now that you've had a taste?" raking her fingertips down the side of her face she made a show as she slowly dragged them down the side of her neck and into the valley between her naked breasts. The empowered feeling she experienced as his eyes followed every movement her fingers made as they continued down her slim belly gave her chills. "I guess you're right though." she said breathlessly as she cupped her mound with her left hand and her right went to her chin in contemplation. "I have a bunch of projects I need to finish back at the lab..."

"After that show I may need to keep you from your work for the rest of your day..." Naruto muttered more to himself than the seductress in front of him. "I have to-" he forced his eyes away from the treasure hidden beneath her left palm and smiled at her roguishly, "agree though. I have many things I need to do today." trailing his fingers over her thighs he cupped her plump bottom fisting the meaty flesh in his hands roughly as he pulled her body close and whispered into her ear "But for tonight you're at the top of my to do list."

Another sparkling smile and twinkling eyes greeted his invitation as Vivian wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in she suckled on the lobe of his right ear as she whispered huskily "Perhaps we have time for one final quickie?"

The decision was made the moment the last syllable passed through her lips. In less than a second Naruto chose to rid himself of a certain distraction that would prove counterproductive if he left it alone.

Sure he still needed to finish the paperwork for the transfer. Sure he had to return that important call he had missed earlier. Sure he needed to start reaching out to his old contacts and partners if he was actually going to pursue his new goal.

However confronted with a willing goddess of a woman who was currently grinding her naked hips against his with her legs locked behind his back. Her breasts mashing against his chest and her hard nipples tracing sharp lines across him while her mouth was fluttering kisses across his neck and face.

He just could NOT say no.

With a primal growl he lifted her off of the vanity and made his way out of the bathroom as he gave her bottom a hearty slap that echoed throughout the hotels bedroom only muted by the sound of her surprised moan. Walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed he let himself fall back and onto the king size mattress the light shining through the windows blocked by the halo of golden hair cascading around him as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

Gasping for breath Vivian winked at him with a smile "I'll take that as a yes!" she gave a small squeal of delight as skilled fingers slipped in between her thighs.

Proceeding with a ferocity that made her toes curl Naruto's final thought before it was washed away in a daze of pleasure echoed for the briefest moment in his mind.

_'I still have this nagging feeling in my head that I'm forgetting something else though.'_

* * *

"Now I remember." Kim scowled while shooting a glare at Ron who winced. "You got a phony love letter and we were played for fools." leaning back so her head rested against the wall behind her. "Why did you have to drag me with you to go meet 'her' again?"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure I remember that you insisted to meet 'her' with me!"

"Alright I'll admit that I wouldn't let you meet a completely random stranger by yourself." Kim growled, her temper was running pretty thin. Rufus wasn't the only one who was hungry they had _all _been trapped here for the night, and she was pretty sure by now that it was early morning. Add to that none of them had been able to get any sleep. "But it was only because I was worried about you! You're the one who completely fell for her innocent blushing damsel routine!"

* * *

_"Okay, so this is kind of an odd place to ask someone to meet you for a confession." Ron muttered as he and Kim proceeded to walk through the old parking lot filled with used boats for sale. "I'm beginning to think I've been had..." he trailed off dejectedly._

_They had been walking in circles through the abandoned lot for nearly thirty minutes, and with each passing second the expression on Ron's face became grimmer and more depressed._

_It broke Kim's heart a bit, making her feel even worse about the fact that she had pretty much told Ron that there was no way she was letting him go alone. The address where his secret admirer wanted to meet had been in Lowerton! No way was she letting him go into such a rough neighborhood on his own. Now though she was wondering if she should have told him to ignore it and not try and meet up with this mystery woman. Ever since he had shown her the love letter he had been nearly bouncing with joy. A huge smile on his face as he kept going on and on about how gorgeous the girl must be since obviously from the perfume doused paper and lipstick mark she had to be "Absolutely Smokin"._

_"I'm sure we'll find her soon Ron," she chided even to her, the words sounded fake. "Maybe she's just really shy?"_

_"Whose shy?"_

_The duo spun around, Kim with grace as she quickly assumed a fighting stance and Ron tripping over his own feet and landing on his butt. However all will to fight was instantly lost for Kim while Ron pretty much lost all cognitive function._

_The woman standing no more than ten feet away from them was, Kim didn't want to admit it but she was feeling very self conscious at the moment, in a single word gorgeous. Her hair was the color of the darkest of nights styled in a messy yet fashionable way that cascaded down and around an angelic face, reaching all the way her down her back and ending just above her vase like waist. Her doe like eyes were large and a startling shade of crimson, a button nose sat above juicy lips covered in the same shade that had been on the letter._

_"Buh-ga-ga-ga-ga..."_

_Ignoring the odd choking noises coming from her best friend Kim took in the rest of the woman's appearance. She was dressed in a red blouse with a thin white sweater draped over her shoulders that only emphasized her chest. _'Those can't be real.'_ Kim thought to herself as she continued her observations, a conservative length white skirt sat on the woman's wide hips ending just above her knees and after traveling for a quite a bit her eyes noted that a stylish pair of blue open toed sandals graced the woman's feet._

_"Haug-ha-ha-ha-ha..."_

_"Is he going to be okay?" the woman pointed at Ron with a concerned look on her face._

_Even her voice seemed to be the perfect mix of husky seduction and breathless innocence!_

_Turning to look down at her best friend who was by now turning red from lack of oxygen and pointing wildly at the woman who had just asked the question. Kim rolled her eyes and crouched besides him slapping him lightly on the back. "Easy there Ron I need you to breath."_

_"Huargh!" with a large obnoxious sounding exhalation Ron leaped to his feet and ran straight up to the woman who had appeared before them. "Di-di-did ya-ya-you send me th-th-the letter?" the hope dripping from every stuttered syllable he spoke was palpable._

_Her laugh was like tinkling wind chimes, musical and beautiful. She blushed demurely and averted her eyes._

_NO ONE was this perfect!_

_"Yes."_

**A.N.** Ending it here chapter was getting to long for my tastes. However, in saying that I will let you know that the next one is almost complete.


	6. Chapter V

**A.N.** A cookie to RogalDorn, I thought about using Tsunade... but then I would have needed to kill off Ron since he would have died from blood loss and I needed someone who could pull off the innocent appeal while still being beautiful. This chapter will clear up quite a bit, at least I'd like to think it will.

* * *

Chapter V

Stretching his arms above his head Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he walked through the lobby of the hotel. Making his way to the front desk the blond waved happily at the young brunette who was working there. He was in a really good mood after all, "I'd like to extend the duration of my stay for one more day." he said giving her a smile that made her blush. Although she did quirk a curious eyebrow, realizing it was this same man that had called THREE different times this morning requesting the same thing.

Some of the noises she had heard over the phone were pretty suspect.

"Can I get a reason for the extension."

The sly grin on Naruto's face nearly split it. "Are you suuuure you want to know?" he asked mischievously.

"I need to know sir." she replied resolutely, but she really didn't like that grin. "We keep track of these kind of things in case of emergencies."

"Well it just so happens..." Naruto trailed off as he placed the one of the key cards to the room on the desk. "That the beautiful woman I was escorting the other night is currently in a sexually induced coma. She wont be waking up anytime soon and I thought being the nice guy that I am, I'd let her get her rest."

Her blushing face was cute.

Before the sputtering woman could say a word, Naruto turned away from the desk giving her a wave over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit.

"She has the other key, have a good day!"

* * *

Watching the pair of teens a thin brow quirked in amusement, and the dark haired woman stifled a laugh behind a slim hand. They had been having an on again off again argument for the past couple of hours. She could tell that the red head was upset with what had occurred the night before and she could understand that anger. However, the blond boy was the reason behind her halted laughter. He was cute in that naive wide eyed way, albeit his continued compliments to her were a bit grating.

She was holding them prisoner and he was still lavishing her with good graces. Even if they couldn't see her as she was currently hiding behind a minor genjutsu.

With a quiet sigh she made a decision about the pairs fate, it quite literally was in her hands and her boss was still nowhere to be found. He had told her he would be there by sunrise, it was getting closer to noon time if her internal clock was correct and she was starting to feel bad. They hadn't had any food, water, they hadn't even been able to go to the bathroom for well over twelve hours. They didn't deserve such treatment when all she was meant to do was observe them and keep them away from their homes until Naruto showed up.

Decision made she stood looking down at the pair from her hiding spot on the ceiling, without a sound she hopped down and made her way towards them.

* * *

"HA!" Ron shouted "SEE! See what I'm sayin!" he knew he was grasping at straws but even he had a bit of masculine pride. Though he really didn't like the look of pity that Rufus was sending his way "She WAS a BABE! I had to take a chanc-"

"And your chance got us stuck here with no equipment or gadgets to escape with!"

"Err."

He had no counter argument to that.

* * *

_"__My father owned this lot, he was a sailor in his youth and it was his dream to spread his love for the sea to everyone with his boats." the woman who called herself Kurenai explained as the now trio plus one naked mole rat walked down the aisles of ships. "Sadly he passed away a few months ago and I've had to keep watch over everything."_

_Kim nodded her head, it had been a beautiful story thus far she could admit to that. However a few key things were missing, namely how this woman knew who Ron was in the first place being the foremost issue that hadn't been discussed. All they had learned was that she was of oriental descent, which explained her hair color and the near ivory colored skin. This was her fathers lot, and that she had tried to keep it running but it had fallen off since she had no knowledge about how to maintain the craft. Which lead to the dilapidated state everything was in._

_Night had fallen a while ago and by now they had been walking around for what felt like several hours. She was hungry and knew that she needed to get home soon to get through the mass of homework that Mr. Barkin had assigned them. Though for some odd reason those facts didn't seem too bother her at all._

_"I guess his dream will die soon... I wish it didn't have to be this way but there isn't much I can do."_

_Ron however, had been starry eyed and nearly moved too tears by the story. Continuously offering condolences and trying to cheer the woman up with small jokes to lighten the somber mood._

"_Don't worry Kurenai! A bit of Ron-shine and I'll have this place looking good as new!"_

_The cute giggle that was muffled behind perfectly manicured fingers finally caused something too snap in Kim's brain._

_This had too end. Now._

_"Excuse me, Kurenai?" Kim drew the odd looking couples, in that they were complete opposites, attention to herself. Suddenly the feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea to break them up ran through her but she pushed it away. "How exactly did you meet Ron?"_

_"I'm impressed that you managed to break the genjutsu..." Kurenai said thoughtfully, looking at Kim with a smile "even though I did give you plenty of time."_

_"Hey K.P. what's the matter we're just talking and discussing her plans for the future-"_

_"No Ron, this just doesn't feel right." Kim admonished, shaking her head she ignored the now stronger impulse to be quiet and just listen to the pair talk again. For some reason it felt as if she had heard the exact conversation they had been having multiple times. Her mind latched onto the unfamiliar word she had just heard. "What's a genjutsu?"_

_"__Just a skill I'm quite proficient with." a small smile passed across her features, and Kim took up a fighting stance as Kurenai's hands began to weave an intricate series of patterns "I will admit that even though it is surprising you were able to break it, it took quite a long time. We've been having the same discussion for well over four hours now."_

_"__Err," shaking his head as the effects of the genjutsu wore off Ron looked at the pair as if realizing for the first time what was going on. "so what exactly did I miss?" dazed and more than a bit confused Ron looked between the two women. "I'm guessing she doesn't want to be my girl friend?" he asked dejectedly._

_Ignoring the question in lieu of finding out the answer to her own Kim asked, "What's the real reason you wanted us to come here." oh how she wished she had some of her gadgets that Wade Load supplied. But noooo both she and Ron only had their school supplies and back backs. The Kimmunicator didn't count, she had a feeling it wouldn't be any help._

_"__Only to keep you both busy," Kurenai's hands stopped moving, palms together fingers laced and her index pointing towards the sky "Nehan Shoja no jutsu!"_

_Darkness claimed the teens vision and they knew no more._

* * *

"I'm sorry K.P." Ron muttered head down and shamefaced. "I should have known it was too good to be true."

"Well, I wouldn't say something so harsh Ron." the melodious voice filled the room as Kurenai stepped out of the shadows. "I truly am sorry, and I really wish we had met under circumstances bu-"

"OMIGOD K.P. SHE'S GONNA KILL US! TAKE RUFUS AND RUN I'LL HOLD HER OFF!" Ron shouted as he leaped to his feet, but just as had happened every time they had tried to move before. Some invisible force tugged him back down and with a startled squawk he fell right back into the same spot he had been in moments before.

"I'm not going to hurt you, rather-"

"DON'T LISTEN K.P. I'LL DISTRACT HER! OVER HERE YOU UGLY BI-CREEP" even angry as he was he couldn't bring himself to swear. "I'LL TAKE YOU ON! LET KIM AND RUFUS GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME!"

Kim instead of panicking studied Kurenai as she moved closer to them and watched as the woman knelt down in front of her running her two fingers along the side of the manacles around her wrists causing them to flash with a blue light before they fell to the floor, a pained expression crossed Kurenai's face for the briefest moment.

"I'm here to let you go, you two didn't deserve this."

"DID'YA HEAR ME OR Are you-wha?"

"I said I'm here to let you go, once you get out of here please, forget everything that happened." Kurenai stated once more kneeling this time in front of Ron and repeating the motion on his pair. "I can't disobey the orders for too long, so you need too be quick."

"What do you mean orders!?" Ron yelled, he was still upset about being played like a chump. "Whose orders!?"

Reaching Rufus she undid the miniature pair wrapped around his paws as well. "I-I can't tell you." she gasped, obviously in a fair amount of discomfort.

"What? Why not?!"

Kim rubbed her wrists trying to get the feeling back into them and she pushed herself experimentally up off the floor, relief flooding her when wasn't thrown back into the seat she had occupied for the last who knew how many hours. "Let's go Ron." she said while lifting him bodily off of the floor. She watched Rufus scurry up his pant leg and up onto his shoulder before the diminutive creature turned and blew a loud raspberry at the woman who was releasing them. Turning back to Kurenai, Kim stared at the woman in a cautious manner. "Why are you letting us go?" she hadn't been able to figure it out and had to at least ask.

"I was only meant to keep you here until told otherwise, though it's been a bit _too_ long now. So I'm making an executive decision and letting you go." another pained grimace ran over her delicate features. "You better hurry though, I can only resist the compulsions to follow my orders for so long."

"Like mind control?!" Ron gasped, the idea that anyone could be controlled against their free will went against his moral compass too an extreme. "I'm sure K.P. and I could help you out! We got some friends who're really smart and her moms a brain doctor we could probably figure out a way to-"

"It's nothing so easy to fix Ron," a small smile graced her features as she shot a glance at the other female in the room, asking a silent question with her eyes. It was obvious that Ron was pretty worked up with the thoughts running through his head right now. At Kim's nod she stepped closer to the boy and put her hands on his shoulders stopping the continuous tirade he was spouting.

"-and I bet that Wade would be able to make some kind of contraption that would free you! So you really should come with us and we can get this all sorted ou-"

"I can't come with you two and you can't help me. It's alright though."

"What do you mean? Of course we can help you! Just give us a chance, I don't care if you kidnapped us! Since you couldn't control yourself it means that the real bad guy is the one giving you orders and we should kick his bu-" He felt a velvet soft pair of lips brush against his forehead and his eyes locked onto the supple flesh of the cleavage in front of him and he quieted with a choked gasp.

"It's alright Ron, it means a lot to me that you would go so far."

"But it's not right! We-" he searched for the words but none came and a grief stricken look passed over his features "Why wont you give us a chance?"

A small sad smile graced her features as she stared into Ron's eyes.

"Because I'm nothing more than a memory."

* * *

"Um... Shego..."

From her spot on the reclining chair in her room of the time-share lair they were using in lieu of the one she had destroyed, Shego gave a small irritated sigh. Her boss had once again forgotten that knocking on the door before entering her room was a big No. Though she was successfully able to reign in the impulse of kick dropping him out since he had already suffered quite a bit from her actions earlier.

"What's up Dr. D.?" Shego looked up from her nails putting the file away and looking over her shoulder at the man who cringed. His face was still covered in a few burns from her earlier rampage through the old lair, she did feel a bit bad seeing as it wasn't his fault. Which was the only reason his face wasn't currently being introduced to her fist or foot. However, she was aware that he knew that they both should be thankful that neither of them had been seriously hurt or killed in the aftermath. "You doing okay?" she asked in a rare display of concern.

"That cream you recommended is doing wonders and I was thinking that perhaps with a bit of work I could figure out a way to replicate it." Dr. Drakken smiled widely thinking of how many other applications such a formula could be used for. He was often on the painful end of such things and why spend the money or steal when you could improve and make it yourself? "I just came by to tell you that you-"

Shego hopped out of the chair she had occupied and an evil gleam entered her eyes. "You found the bastard?" she asked already planning of ways to hurt the blond man who had tricked her, "Great! When I get my hands on hi-"

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say that he doesn't exist."

"WHAT!"

Her earlier benevolence forgotten she stomped over the cowering man and grabbed him by his lab coat, dragging him up to her eye level she hissed dangerously with a crazed look in her eyes "What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

Fearful of the fact that if his following words didn't please her Dr. Drakken quickly withdrew a large sheaf of papers from within his lab coat and used them as a make shift shield in front of his face. "I mean that he doesn't," not feeling any new pains spreading across his body he spewed forth all the information he had found to keep it that way. "currently exist. There are mentions of a man named Naruto Uzumaki during the Dark Ages, again in Japanese mythology, ancient Greek as well. In fact the only times his name ever tends to appear is during or before a great calamity befell mankind."

"So are you trying to tell me the guy," the wheels in Shego's mind grinded to a halt. "I want to do terrible things too." a sadistic grin formed at the thought before disappearing just as quickly "Told me a lie about who he was?"

She had been played, TWICE!

"Well, there are three living Naruto Uzumaki's currently," when the malevolent look reappeared on her face Dr. Drakken shot the rest of what he had been about to say out in rapid fire. "But one is only four years old so it can't be him! The other is a man on his death bed and-"

"THE LAST ONE DRAKKEN TELL ME!"

"He-He's only a teenager!" thumbing through the papers he was still using as a shield he searched frantically, before thrusting a picture in front of her face "He just enrolled into Middleton High School and from what you told me there's no way it could be-"

"THIS IS HIM!"

Swiping the picture from the doctors grip her eyes burned death into the paper and plasma began to form at her fingertips, ruining the picture of a smiling blond man. A look of shock formed on her face as she began to stomp around the room, plasma barely held at bay "He's going to join the cheerleader and sidekick!" she shouted dropping the picture and running her hands through her hair in frustration. "That son of a bitch is really going to-"

"I'm guessing that is bad?"

Whirling around Shego leveled a glare at Dr. Drakken "I need to make a few calls Drakken," herding him out she gave him a swift kick in the rear "and knock before you come in next time!" she shouted as she slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"God I love my Kage Bunshin." Naruto sighed to himself happily, as he made his way past another row of boats.

After all his years of using them he had been able to figure out ways to make them not only more durable but far superior to the original jutsu. The ones he used now could take a good number of hits before dispelling, and with the current population very few could muster the strength to hand out what he considered a solid punch. The best part though, he could now pick and choose whether or not he regained the clones memories. After some of the things he had had them do, especially his female version of himself, well he was really happy he had the ability to choose now. The most beneficial quality however had been figuring out a way to give them personalities of their own, it had taken many years of trial and error but it had been worth it. What made it even better was because they were HIS clones they had all of his memories, so when he used this modified version of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, it was as if they had always been there. He tended to use people he had met in life as templates and Kurenai Yuhi's version seemed to work best with male targets.

Of all ages.

For obvious reasons.

Speak of the devil.

"Yo Kurenai! Lookin good," Naruto greeted with a sloppy salute. "how are the prisoners of war doin?"

She leveled a steely glare at him while walking bristly up to him and delivered a head jarring slap onto his right cheek which he took in stride.

"I guess I deserved that?"

"Are you happy with yourself?" she whispered dangerously, "You misled a poor boy," he rubbed his cheek a bit to soothe the stinging sensation. "HE wasn't a corrupt politician. HE wasn't a murderer! HE wasn't a rapist! HE WASN'T IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM A BAD PERSON!"

This was the only problem with using these 'templates'. They weren't guided by him so they were completely capable of independent thought and reasoning. Though they _normally_ couldn't directly harm him as they were still extensions of his will. It would not stop them if they were upset enough, usually he dispelled them before such things could occur but seeing as how he was VERY late he let it slide this time. Also seeing as they the literal manifestations of his memories of the person he based them off of, they often acted in the way that he would expect that individual to act if they were still...

Alive.

A small grin formed on Naruto's face, "You let them go didn't you." it wasn't a question but a statement he knew was the truth. With a sigh he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose rubbing it gently as he closed his eyes. "Well I knew this would happen, it's why I used you instead of Anko." even he felt a slight shudder run along his spine at the thought of what could have happened had sicced Anko on the pair of teens.

They would never be the same again.

And the mole rat would probably have been eaten by a snake.

"Well I guess you're right about that." Kurenai muttered under her breath. "I'm still angry at you though."

With a sigh Naruto asked "Did I have you hurt them physically?" Her silence was all the answer he needed and he pressed on, "No I didn't all I did was ask you to keep them here until I arrived," he leveled a small glare at her which was ignored. "and I already knew that you would let them go eventually if I was late." with a seal-less henge he morphed into Kakashi, "I have a good excuse though," the eye smile was an exact replica of his old teachers "you see sometimes people just happen to get los-"

"You finish THAT sentence and I'll put you into my yaoi genjutsu!" Kurenai fumed. Then after a few moments of silence a dark look crossed her features as she sniffed the air. Coming closer to him she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and invaded his personal space. Putting her nose into the crook of his neck she took a whiff and a murderous rage lit a fire in her eyes. Tearing apart the buttons and ignoring his indignant shout of "Hey this is Gucci!" she opened the now ruined designer brand and looked at the scratches that littered his chest.

"You were late because you were fucking some floozy?"

"Not a floozy she was a docto-"

"You kept a pair of kids from the comfort of their own homes, their families, all because you wanted to get laid!" she yelled her hands making choking motions as they reached for his neck, and as the thoughts of turning on her creator passed through her mind a pained gasp escaped her lips. "I hate this jutsu of yours..." she muttered looking at her hands, "Dismiss me." she demanded.

"As you wish."

With a puff of smoke she was gone.

**A.N. **Once again chapter was getting to long. I want to keep them somewhat short so it's more manageable. If you don't like it well, to bad I guess?


	7. Chapter VI

**A.N.** Some of you liked the improved version of the Kage Bunshin. I'm happy about that, let me explain a bit why it's there. In a lot of stories such as this the common cliché that is used is Naruto just being given the Rinnegan (and the people from his universe being his paths or him resurrecting them). I didn't want to follow that and I thought to myself, hey why not let him just improve upon the jutsu he's best known for?" it gives me a bit more lee-way for some of the things I want to do AND I was able to keep from getting placed amongst all the other authors that follow the usual route to put characters from Naruto into their stories. So I'm happy that it's reception was pretty good.

In other news, I got a flame ***gasp***. I don't actually mind if you guys flame (a review is a review to me) and I know, no matter what I do the haters are gonna hate. All I ask is that if you do feel the need to flame, let me know what you find so horrid about the story. Don't just be all "RAWR story is garbage!" or "I feel bad for you as a person." give me some details so I can see where I went wrong. Otherwise it's not constructive criticism and you're just some other asshole on the web talking trash.

Anywho, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter VI

Ann Possible looked about her humble abode with a smile on her face. After checking up on the twins early this morning too make sure they were following the guidelines of their punishment, which they were, she had decided to spend the rest of her Saturday morning doing something that _needed_ to be done.

Tidying up her home.

After a week of rambunctious pre-teens, a somewhat messy husband, and a daughter who while cleanly was usually away and missed the small things. Put simply the house had been a mess. Now with her trusty bucket of cleaning supplies in her hands she walked about doing a final inspection. The dust that had lined the windows and woodwork, gone. The footprints leading around the house, gone. Even the counter tops of the kitchen gleamed in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. A sense of nirvana washed over her and the smile on her face brightened.

"And this mess is so big. And so deep and so tall, we cannot pick it up. There is no way at all." Ann said to herself with a small chuckle, quoting an old story she had once read to her children, "Well you silly cat, you've never met a Possible and we can do anything." walking over to the kitchen sink she opened up a cupboard and put the cleaning supplies away. With a sigh she stretched her arms above her head relishing the feeling as the muscles in her back loosened with the movement. _'Now what to do with the rest of my day?'_ she thought placing her palms on the counter she looked around the room. Nothing really came to mind. With the twins grounded they weren't hounding her with requests, her husband was away at work, and Kim was still missing which worried her but she knew better than too panic.

_'It's been a while since I had a bit of me time...'_ Ann glanced around, her smile turning sly. Decision made she made her way out of the kitchen and up towards her room. _'A long _hot_ bath sounds marvelous!'_ humming to herself she went into her closet and pulled out a purple silk gown, her Christmas present from last year. The deep V-cut and slit along the sides that showed off her legs when worn was a bit too risque for everyday use, but seeing as she was the only one home sans the twins who were relegated to their room until further notice.

It wasn't dangerous for today.

Looking around for an outfit to wear beneath the robe a sudden thought struck her, _'Maybe I should surprise James when he gets home...' _her smile grew even wider. It had been a while since she had flaunted what she had, and every woman enjoyed feeling sexy on occasion. Plus with how often James had been at work late recently she was feeling a bit unappreciated. _'Let's do it!'_

Going into one of the less used cabinets she pulled out a pair of white stockings, lace in the pattern of roses lined their tops and matched the garter that came with it also decorated with smaller versions of the flower. Draping the items over an arm she looked for something to compliment the ensemble, digging deep in a different drawer. A small gasp escaped her lips finding an item that she couldn't remember even owning. Two small triangular pieces of white cloth attached at the sides and bottom with naught but strings. A small pink bow covering the majority, which wasn't much, of the cloth. Too compliment it next to the item was a nearly transparent, no it was most definitely transparent now that she held it up to the light, flowery and _lacy_ bra. Another small pink bow decorating the clasp that held it together in the front.

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_ The idea of wearing such an outfit sent a shiver down her spine. _'I'm too old... wearing this... I'll look like a desperate...'_ the self depreciating thoughts burned through her mind like hot coals, she looked at the mirror in her closet, full length and large enough to show her current attire in all its glory. The faded blue jeans, comfortable but not slimming in the least. Showing off her wide hips and long legs, they were still attractive in her mind but combined with the dirty yellow tee with the big "World's Best Mom" emblazoned across the front.

Her current outfit definitely did not scream sex appeal.

She looked again towards the items held in her hands. The silken feel of the stockings were cool, yet the bra and... G-string that dangled from her hands, her fingers barely touching the fabric as if they were hot to the touch.!Such an outfit was scandalous! Meant for the wedding night not _years _after. Even a woman, dare she say it, decades younger would feel hesitant. Yet the needs she had not had fulfilled recently screamed and fought against her logical self.

She needed this.

Too feel wanted, lusted for, too be sexy once more.

A stubborn look set itself upon her features, _'After the bath _I WILL_ try these on.'_ the thought burned deep within her conscious as she set the outfit atop one of the nearby cabinets. Grabbing a far less revealing bathrobe from a hanger she strode with purpose to the master bath intent on working up the courage to follow through with the idea to entice her husband.

* * *

The Rockwaller mansion, located in the most prestigious of residential real estate in Upperton was filled with a hectic, nearly excited energy today. Someone had moved into the house next door, a building nearly as large and extravagant as their own. What made it exciting was that the person who had moved into the house was NOT one of the wealthy well-knowns of the social circles they were a part of.

But a completely new player.

Being the overly friendly busy body that she was Donnie Rockwaller, the matriarch of the household was busy over the stove and flitting about the kitchen like a hummingbird with a sugar high. Her youngest daughter Bonnie nearby helping with the ever tedious task.

Baking cakes.

Welcoming cakes to be exact, but Bonnie didn't have nearly as much enthusiasm as her mother.

"Mom," Bonnie covered in flour looked up form the dough she had been kneading with a look of loathing. "why are you going all out for this new neighbor of ours?" she looked at her hands covered in sticky dough. Her shirt once pristine and designer brand, looking like it had been run through a pig trough. Even her skirt had been RUINED! A sticky white miasma splashed across her front AND back. Turning to her mother who was clean as could be she sighed, her own inexperience in the kitchen was definitely showing in comparison to the superb home maker.

However Bonnie needed to keep up her image of the perfect daughter. So when her mother asked for help she answered the call.

"Bon Bon!" her mother admonished spreading a thin layer of icing on the cake in front of her "What kind of neighbors would be be if we didn't welcome the newest of us to our lovely community." eying her work she nodded approvingly at the craftsmanship before turning back to the oven. "Also, the nice young man who moved in next door is SINGLE." with a flourish she pulled the latest cake from the oven, breaking out into a fit of giggles. The older woman was already planning on how too set up one of her eldest daughters Connie or Lonnie with the man. As well as thinking up the names of her future grand children. She had met him earlier the other day, catching him as he toured the home.

He was such a gentleman! Perfect son in law material.

And if her gold digging senses had been right.

Beyond LOADED.

Gaining a contemplative look Bonnie smirked, she recognized the smile on her mother's face. "He's good looking, charming and wealthy then?" she asked _innocently_.

So into her work with the cheesecake in front of her, Mrs. Rockwaller answered without hesitation "He's all of the above!"

Unknowingly setting the manipulative gears in her youngest mind, rolling.

"Mom maybe you could teach me how to make cupcakes! I've been _dying _to learn how."

* * *

"I still don't get it K.P..." Ron was pretty bummed at the moment.

The pair had finally made it back to the outskirts of Middleton, the walk taking them the majority of the day. Seeing as they had made a couple of stops on the way. With Rufus and Ron's need for food and a quick bathroom break in a wooded area that they had deemed reasonable. Kim to make a call on the Kimmunicator; though she hadn't been able to reach her parents she did leave them a message and her own badly needed trip to a restroom that she deemed at least somewhat sanitary. The journey so far had eaten through the day too the point it was once again nearing evening.

Wade hadn't been able to find them a ride adding too Kim's aggravation with the circumstances.

"Kurenai seemed so sad." he said with a regretful sigh.

He really had hoped that he and his best friend would have been able to help Kurenai somehow.

"Why wouldn't she let us help her?"

Kim nearly growled, _nearly. _For the past couple hours Ron had been going on and on about Kurenai this, or Kurenai that! The woman had KIDNAPPED them. True she had let them go in the end and not harmed them in any way, BUT it didn't change the fact that she had still done them wrong.

HE wasn't even mad about the FAKE love letter!

"RON!" turning to the boy Kim assumed THE stance. An angry expression on her face with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping a steady rhythm on the sidewalk. "Kurenai was one of the bad guys! She tricked you," with a pout she added "she tricked me, and she locked us up in a smelly cargo hold for almost an entire day!"

She still reeked like fish!

"But she wasn't in contro-"

"It doesn't matter Ron! She could control some of it, she showed us that much. If she was really so against what she was doing she would have stopped it somehow. So she _did_ lie to us..." a bit miffed that he wouldn't let it drop Kim walked up and with a bit of effort used her hands to get Ron to look directly into her eyes, "I know you're upset that she wasn't actually interested in yo-"

"I don't care about that." the resolution in Ron's voice and the look in his eyes caused all the words forming at her lips to stop. "I don't care if the letter was fake, I don't even care that she kidnapped us!" gently removing Kim's hands from his face he spoke softly and with passion. "It happens enough on our missions that those things don't bother me. What bothers me is that she couldn't control it and she obviously didn't like what she was being made to do."

Sensing what the actual issue was Kim's anger vanished.

"We can't save everyone Ron..." she whispered resuming her travels on the sidewalk towards home.

"I know K.P. I know." following his long time friend and partner Ron looked forlornly towards the setting sun, the moon just barely peeking out at the world behind a billowing mass of clouds.

"I just wish we could."

* * *

In the Middleton mall browsing amongst the many stores and food stalls Tara Strong found herself in a predicament. Common enough that she wasn't worried, but a predicament none the less.

"C'mon babe!"

Rolling her eyes for what felt to be the hundredth time Tara looked away from the small display of jeweled bracelets and necklaces. "I told you I'm not interested." she said with a pout. The man, no way was he her age with that kind of beard, had been bothering her for the past half hour. It was a bit grating all she wanted to do was enjoy her Saturday He would conveniently show up every time she found something that caught her attention and-

"Betcha that would look great on you!"

Then as expected.

"Want me to buy it for you? I'm rich so it's no problem, all you need to do-"

She tuned out his latest attempt at buying a date off of her. Instead turning and walking away from the stand in the opposite direction hoping against hope that this time he would get the idea. She was used to this kind of attention but she really didn't like it when people assumed she was a slut. She just liked to look good, her long blond hair was in a high ponytail with a single braid running down the side of her face. She was wearing a loose pink blouse that exposed a bit of her slim belly and the jeans she was wearing were pretty form fitting, they did kind of ride a bit low on her hips though. Yet she KNEW the clothes didn't warrant the kind of attention she was currently receiving.

"Could you just leave me alone?" Tara looked around hoping that maybe she could find some of the mall security, not only was the guy bothering her after her repeated attempts to get him to stop.

It was getting a bit creepy.

Suddenly a large palm clapped itself over her mouth, and she smelled something that reminded her of stain remover. Her panicked struggle to remove the offending limb failed as a dizzying distorted feeling washed over her. As the darkness closed in and her legs began to wobble she saw a sickening smile on the mans face from the corner of her eye, and the words he spoke to the people around them sent chills through her that she couldn't act upon.

"My little sisters a bit anemic, sorry about that everyone! I just need to take her home to rest..."

* * *

In a dark room barely lit, a small red light blinked once,

Twice,

Three times before its announcement to the world was received.

"Oh, someone left us a message!" Ann Possible fresh from her bath walked over to the blinking telephone in her bedroom still toweling off her damp hair. "I wonder if it was Kimmie." picking up the receiver she quickly dialed in the password and entered the menu screen for the voicemail.

_"__You have two new messages. First new message... Hello Ann this is Dr. Davids from the pediatric ward and I was wondering if you had filed those reports about-"_

**BEEP** _"message erased."_

'_Already taken care.'_ of Ann thought smugly, Davids was an egotistic jerk, in her opinion but he was an excellent doctor. She _really_ didn't like the looks he gave her when they passed each other in the halls of the hospital. She was a happily married woman with a family and the looks he gave her bordered on the obscene. Pushing the next button she placed the phone back to her ear.

_"__Next message... Hey mom its Kim, just calling to let you know I'm alright. Kidnapped again-"_ a sharp gasp escaped through Ann's lips in fear for her only daughter _"but I'm okay now the bad guy let us go-"_ with a sigh of relief Ann smiled briefly, though she quickly caught on that her daughter had not been alone. She wondered with a bit of trepidation who was with her daughter when she was kidnapped. Maybe Monique?_ "You wont believe what happened though! Yesterday Ron got a fake love letter at school and we-"_

The phone fell from her suddenly limp fingers with a clatter that echoed throughout the room.

_'Ron was with Kim, Ron was with Kim, Ron was with Kim.'_

The thought ran through her frazzled mind at speeds that left her dizzy. Feeling sick, far sicker than she had when the incident occurred Ann fell into her bed. The thoughts of enticing her husband, checking on the twins, enjoying the rest of her day were the furthest things from her mind.

_'A stranger, a man I _don't_ know... touched me.'_

Sitting up abruptly her hands went to her face covering the explosive blush that had formed. She felt dirty, she had been able to ignore it at the time because it _had_ been Ron. How she didn't know, she had been so sure. He acted exactly as the boy who she knew was as prone to clumsiness as she was cleanliness. He had even had Rufus! That's why she had been able to dismiss it then as an accident, one of those things that sometimes occur between family members. Like mistakenly walking in on a family member when they were in the bathroom, or accidentally...

_'And I liked it.'_

The thought caused her too gasp, the intake so quick it was painful. Shaking her head furiously she willed the thoughts coming unbidden to her mind away. The path they followed lead too things she didn't even want to comprehend and a sense of self loathing washed over her. Yet it was too late, the ideas were there. Like a song you heard once but could never get out of your mind.

_'I... I need to be sure, find out who it was and how. Why.'_

With that thought and a purpose burning within her heart. Ann Possible went to the closet to grab a fresh set of clothing, even after the bath she felt dirty all over again. She would never speak of this again, she would bury it so far and so deep in her mind that it would cease to exist.

The outfit she had been ready to wear that night for her husband was left forgotten.

**A.N. Cutting it here or I'd have another 3k words to write in order for me to put in what I want. Next chapter is started expect it sooner... or maybe later depends on if I'm feeling nice. Though I may let you all stew with the few cliffys I left in this one. Who knows?**


	8. Chapter VII

**A.N. Ooooooooh! My! GOD! **R. HORNYANNOUCER**~ I laughed so hard. Like tears in my eyes kind of hard, at your review. I tip my hat to your sir/madam you made my day and are the reason I've expedited this chapter. All you readers, reviews like this are what make US authors love what we do. We'll maybe not all of us but for me it worked. Really wasn't planning to post this for a week or two, don't say I wouldn't do it! The last chapter was a week long wait... I'd totally have done it.**

**I also found ALL the episodes online, I missed this show soooooo much.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter VII

A heavenly aroma invaded her nostrils as she leaned down over what may have been her crowning achievement in the kitchen. Bonnie felt a sense of feminine pride rush through her as she looked down at the blueberry and chocolate chip muffins, six in the pan. Like small crowns blueberries lined their tops and the dark creamy chocolate chips had melted perfectly into the dough giving them delicious spots scattered all over. Steam still wafted from them and the scent of chocolate infused blueberry invaded her nose once more as she placed her nose near them again.

They were just as beautiful as their maker.

_'Worth every single botched attempt!'_ she thought with a sense of glee, before looking over at the sink...

Full of dishes.

Like rattling thunder and lightning striking from the heavens her happy mood soured. Her mother had left long ago after cleaning up after what she had made a mess of, needing to do some shopping as well as obtaining her daily dose of gossip. Leaving Bonnie alone with a set of instructions which had now left her with her own personal catastrophe that was splayed around her. Looking around she glared contemptuously at the mess, it wasn't her fault!

Who knew CUPCAKES were such a delicate craft!

"Well at least those bitches aren't here too rub it in my face..." Bonnie quickly glanced around, as if speaking of her older sisters would somehow cause them to magically manifest nearby. She didn't think she could handle dealing with them right now, not with the massive cleaning task that lay ahead of her. They would have a free pass to harass her until she was finished with the job, which could take a while. Seeing not a trace of her daily tormentors she looked back down at her creations, allowing a small smile to form.

Tara would have been ecstatic if she had been here. THAT girl loved to bake, with cookies being her specialty. "To bad she went to the mall earlier." Bonnie said to herself in retrospect. She had meant to go with her but asked for a rain check when her mother had called for help. _'I should have asked if she wanted to help, I doubt mom would have minded.'_ with a sigh made her way towards the sink full of messy dishes. "And there is no way it would have been this bad if she were here."

Flipping the tap and reaching into the bottom she plugged up the sink and waited for it to fill, digging beneath it she pulled a bottle of dish soap out and poured a bit into the rapidly filling basin. Reaching for the first of many she would be cleaning, Bonnie looked out the window over the sink and with an exasperated sigh resigned her self to her fate. This was not how had planned to spend the first day of her weekend.

_'This all better be worth it.'_ she thought to herself as she scrubbed something she couldn't identify off a mixing bowl, "This new neighbor" she had already forgotten his name from the discussions with her mother, as she had been plotting and planning how to milk him for all he was worth. "better look like Adonis and have millions or I'm not even giving him a taste!"

* * *

"...Booooooor-Dah..." with a lackadaisical expression, his fingertips tapping against the railing overlooking the first floor of the mall. Naruto sighed, he had no real plans until Monday. He shot a scathing look at a pair of girls who were walking past him and giggling while looking in his direction. Neither of them seemed to have the guts to approach him and instead they kept on walking by, shooting him small looks over their shoulders as they went.

He was getting _tired_ of being hit on by the teeny-boppers, _sick_ of the mothers giving him looks that their husbands would disapprove of if seen, and worst the _glares_ being directed at him by the general male populace. Especially those in the presence of female company. Wife, girlfriend, hell even just a friend that was a girl! They weren't intimidating to him, in fact the killer intent or lack thereof was laughable. Normally the attentions of the few attractive women whom he had seen through the course of his day would be welcome he just didn't want it right now. This was why he tended to just operate from shadows, or with a henge in place. His physically powerful build, coupled with his height and looks tended to attract second glances. Making it harder than it needed to be to remain fairly under the radar.

He would deal with it for now though. He needed to be seen around town, in order for his planning to come to fruition. He couldn't just pop into existence, blending in took a bit more than that. Following this logic he had decided earlier to make an appearance in a place where many people would see him and maybe if he was lucky he would spot someone who he would recognize from the brief amount of time he had been in the city.

Shego would be nice choice too run into for a spar. Though he had a feeling she was still mad at him.

"Maybe I should call Vivi and see if she wants to hang out." he muttered. According to what the text message she had sent him earlier said, he owed her a date and at least with them being seen together the people would assume he was taken and some of the looks would disappear. "Though I'm pretty sure she's not at the hotel anymore and probably at work by now..." he trailed off wistfully. Thoughts of the platinum seductress ran through his mind and he had no doubt that if his pervert of a god father were still alive, he'd be wanting all the details of their tryst for a new best seller.

Some of the positions she had shown him, HE didn't even know about until the act was done.

He let his mind wander again trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the weekend. He could try and jump start his plans a bit, but if he had learned anything over the many years he had been alive it had been that patience WAS the best way to plan. Rushing head first into things tended to cause ripples that would destabilize even the best laid schemes.

His eyes roamed across the people mingling about down below, maybe he could find someone to entertain his interest for a while.

Speak of the devil he recognized that girl. She was one of the cheerleader's that was at the practice the day he was spy-touring the school Kim Possible went to. Lady luck seemed to be smiling upon him. Though the man with her wasn't familiar at all and the warning bells going off in his mind from his days playing a foolish hero were going haywire. Seeing as how back in his youth they tended to be right, Naruto decided to follow his gut on this one.

This also worked well with his plans.

"Too hell with it!" a fierce grin formed on his face "I just found my golden ticket."

Walking away from the railing he passed through the throngs of people crowding about and using skills long lost in the sands of time, he vanished as if he were never there.

* * *

"So do we have a deal?"

Shego sipped from her drink, a simple rum and coke, not even bothering to look at the person to whom she was speaking. It had taken a number of favors, bargaining and a hefty amount of guile to get the person next to her to even agree in the first place too meet with her. In the end though if she was able to get her revenge on a certain blond haired idiot who had crossed her.

It would all be worth it.

"We have some footage from your little spar, one of our spy satellites we use to monitor you." Doctor Betty Director, the leader and puller of strings behind Global Justice plucked the stirring stick of her martini and brought one of the olives skewered onto it up to her lips. Wrapping them around she pulled the salty treat from its place and chewed thoroughly, purposefully too give herself more time to arrange her thoughts.

When her secretary had come to her earlier in the day saying that Shego wanted to meet with her. She had been skeptic, wary of traps, and most of all confused. Of all people to ever ask for a in person meeting never in her wildest dreams had she expected Shego, a woman wanted in eleven different countries, to make a deal with her. Even with the multiple teams of agents and the snipers posted on every rooftop within a five mile radius in case this whole situation went sour. She was still a bit concerned.

Especially when she thought of the video she had seen a few brief hours earlier that had propagated her actual reason to show up in the first place.

* * *

"_Agent Du what is it exactly, that your showing me?" Betty looked at the small USB drive in her hands, it had been labeled with the symbol for Omega. Such an innocent and widely used device, what could possibly warrant that. Omega was the HIGHEST threat priority there was. Meaning the contents of this was meant for eyes only. Never to be removed from the hard drive it had originally been stored on. It was a tremendous breach of protocol, that her top agent had even made a single copy._

_"__Other than a sign that I should have you tried for treason." She added with a withering glare._

_"__Ma'am I must ask that you look at this first,"_

_Agent Will Du was a man who lived by the laws of protocol. It was painfully obvious by the look on his face that what he was doing bothered him greatly. However, his serious tone and demeanor was like an tell in poker. Something was on this USB that he believed was worth the security breach._

_"__I erased the original file, the data and video here is not SAFE to be seen ever again after you watch it."_

_Now that threw her for a loop, and she gazed incredulously at the man in front of her._

_"__You mean."_

_"__Yes, this is what I believe to be even beyond an Omega level threat."_

_It was a little known fact that there was a level beyond Omega. There was no name for it as the number of them since the inauguration of Global Justice could be counted on a single hand. In fact the only people that could classify a person or event as such were her the current director, and the top agent. The two people currently in her office, this was in fact the very first time during her tenure as the leader of the organization that such a thing had happened._

_With nothing left to do but watch it and give her input she plugged it into her computer and moments later a media player opened and began to play its contents._

_There was no audio in the crystal clear footage, but the there was no doubting who one of the people was. Shego, the woman who this specific silent observer in the sky was designated to spend its life in space watching. Amongst the most dangerous and skilled of all villains, long ago it had been decided that she was worth the multimillion dollar investment of launching a top of the line spy satellite. The unknown next to her was must be the reason for the concern, a blond man tall muscular, stretching as if getting ready for a fight._

_And fight they did but with how one-sided it was, and not in favor of the woman. It was more akin to a school yard bully picking on the crippled student who also happened to be blind._

_Betty gasped mouth hanging open "Did he just spit out a dragon made of fire?" she had seen many, if not all of the unknown and unexplainable in her career. "What is he doing..." she slowed down the image watching with fascination and fear as the man gripped his right wrist and seemed to focus on something, using the time he had as Shego was currently trying to escape certain death from the colossal draconian shaped flames. Blue light filled his palm, similar to what she had seen users of Mystical Monkey Power do._

_Shego barely dodged the thrust._

_Will was barely able to form coherent thought._

_Betty was able to summarize it for him though._

_"__What. The. FUCK!"_

_Nothing was left of the boulder, easily the size of a dump truck, that had been behind her. The look on Shego's face was one that Betty would have paid a fortune for to get a plaque of. However with the circumstances and what caused it, that idea was furthest from her mind. She watched as the man reached a hand out and helped Shego up, their fight obviously over. The pair on the screen parted and Shego began to walk back in the direction of the city, and Betty studiously watched the man in the video. He stopped walking and looked about as if searching for something. Then with a devious smile on his face he looked skyward before pointing towards his eyes and then he pointed..._

_Directly at the satellite._

_"__Who is this man?" Betty kept watching him as he put his hands in his pockets and followed after the villain "How is it that we've never seen nor heard of him before!" she had closed the file taking the snap shot she had made when he looked towards the satellite and using it to cross-reference against the entire Global Justice database. When it finally stopped the shock nearly made her laugh._

_There was no way._

_"__He's a student? At Middleton High School?" she asked in an astonished tone looking at Will for explanation._

_"__Soon to be student he just transferred in and starts on Monday..." Will looked about her office obviously bothered by something._

_"__I'm assuming that's not all?" Betty questioned looking at the agent, "Well spill Agent Du where did he come from and who is he?"_

_"__We do not know." before she could say a word Will continued "All that we know is that he enrolled under the name Naruto Uzumaki, he is sixteen years old, and a number of other irrelevant information having to do with school records and the like. There is no information on him in any record. Anywhere."_

_"__So you're telling me."_

_"__Yes, he is a complete unknown. We couldn't even find a birth certificate. I assume that all the information that we currently have is falsified."_

_Betty looked at the file that they did have, none of it made sense and none of it pointed to the boy being able to go head to head with a villain like Shego and thoroughly trounce her. "I want agents to watch him at all times, no in fact bring him in I want to speak to him directly and-"_

_"__That may not be necessary."_

_"__What?"_

_"__You told me earlier that Shego wanted to set up a meeting, perhaps you could find out more about him there. Get us some real information." Will obviously was quite happy with his observations "She is after all, the only reason this boy has been put on the radar so to speak. They may be more than acquaintances and you could perhaps ask for information on him in exchange for whatever it is that she wants."_

_Betty was surprised, why hadn't she thought of that._

_"__An excellent idea Agent Du." she complimented lacing her fingertips together in front of her face while thinking of the pros and cons to this._

_Will gave her a crisp salute and sappy grin as he spoke, "I am a professional after all."_

* * *

Betty placed the now clean stick back into her drink and took a sip. Overall this meeting had been unsuccessful. All she had learned about the new player on the board was that he had an inkling to take over the world and the power to do so if he so pleased and that Shego wanted his head on a silver platter. She was even willing too go so far as work with Global Justice too achieve this goal.

"I'd say we have an agreement, on one condition." Betty was going to milk this situation for all it was worth. The frown on Shego's face told her that her about to be added clause was expected. "You turn yourself i-"

"You know the answer to that."

"It was worth a shot," Betty smiled if anything it would be worth having Shego as an ally if this Naruto Uzumaki decided to follow through with the suspicions that Shego was nursing. A man with strange powers such as his wouldn't need a doomsday weapon to cause havoc and destruction. "I agree, I wont even tell the teams around us to try and bring you in." she finished off the martini in front of her and beckoned the bartender for another.

"Aww gee." the sarcasm was blatant "You're being awfully kind today aren't you." the dark haired woman slammed the rest of her drink and ordered another as well. "Looks like we'll be working together then, don't let your incompetent lackeys get in my way."

Both women shot each other a look of utter disdain.

Though their thoughts were the same.

_'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'_

* * *

She felt weak, woozy, and sick to her stomach. Then the memories hit her and she did what anyone who would recall such events would do.

Tara screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Oh sweet Kami my ears!"

The screaming stopped and opening her eyes Tara founder herself looking at a blonde man, unfamiliar and not the man who had tried to do who knows what to her earlier. His eyes were closed and he had his hands clapped over his ears. Still fearful for herself she lurched forward into a sitting position ignoring the sudden dizzy spell it caused as her hands immediately went to her clothes that were thankfully still on. She also noted that she wasn't bound or tied up and she looked around finding herself in the multilevel parking lot of the mall. She was currently sitting on the floor and she acted without thinking.

She lunged at the man besides her landing on top of him blindside and sending them rolling across the concrete.

"I wont let you rape me!" she cried slapping him across the face as she straddled his lap "You sick perverted-"

"Ow! Hey! Stop slappin me you crazy-"

"NO! I'm not going to let you-"

She cried out in surprise as the man grabbed her by both wrists and somehow rolled them over so their positions were reversed, tears sprang up in the corners of her eyes as she struggled but couldn't get free. "Pl-Please don't." Tara begged as she continued to her struggles to get free, hoping with all her being that her fears wouldn't come true. _'Not like this! Please god not like this!'_ "I promise I wont tell anyone about you if you let me go I wont even call the polic-"

"I'm not going to do anything to you!"

Opening her tear filled eyes Tara looked up at the man in disbelief, yet filled with hope. "R-Really?"

"Well doy!"

He let go of her wrists but Tara chose not to resume her attacks, he didn't seem to be lying to her. She finally took in his appearance and felt herself blush. His hair was blond just a shade darker than her own, his crystal clear cerulean eyes were filled with concern even as he nursed his cheek that were starting to turn red from her earlier assault. She almost squealed when he finally removed his hands from his face and used them to move himself off of her, he had whiskers and they were CUTE! They were very faded but the three marks on each side of his face made her think of small woodland animals.

"It would be kind of stupid after going through the trouble of saving you."

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she was reminded about what had happened and Tara quickly scooted away from the man wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. "He's gone?" she asked frantically looking around, all she could see was the multitude of parked cars and not a single sign of the man from before.

"Ya I got rid of him, he was draggin you towards this creepy lookin van..." The man extended a hand towards her with a large smile on his face. "My names Naruto, I recognized you from the time I was touring Middleton High."

Tara was surprised by the statement, she knew she'd never seen this man before and he didn't look like a high school student. As a cheerleader and a friend to Bonnie she was very mindful of her surroundings and people most of the time. A guy like this would easily be in the upper parts if not on top of the food chain just from his looks alone. Also with how quickly the gossip mill of her school worked they would have known if a new student was coming weeks if not months ago. "Don't lie to me I've never seen you-"

"It's not a lie I'm transferring in on Monday," Naruto interrupted as he dropped the proffered hand back down to his side as he slid up and leaned against a care behind him. "I was there for a tour on Friday. I saw you out on the field during your cheerleader practice, and when I saw the guy in the mall who was trying to-" he stopped seeing her cringe the with look on her face she seemed ready to break back down into tears "Anyways you're safe now." with that he stood up and once more offered her a hand which she took this time, though hesitantly.

"Th-thanks." Tara suddenly felt very shy around Naruto, he was much taller than her and she could tell that he was very physically fit from the way his muscles rippled beneath his tight blue shirt. She felt like a girl in one of those movies where the hero saves the damsel in distress.

"Don't mention it," he gave her another smile that made her blush "I know it's an odd question but do you have a drivers license?"

Tara frowned wondering why he would ask such a thing but shook her head no.

"Well there goes the idea of letting you use my car to get home,"

She gasped why would he let her do such a thing?

"I figured you'd be uncomfortable if I offered to give you a lift." Naruto shot her a knowing grin answering the question that had sprung up in her mind. "I wouldn't mind the walk since it's still nice out and I don't live all that far away-"

"Where do you live?" She couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Upperton, just moved into 117 on Spruce Avenue."

Tara's eyes nearly popped out at that "You're like, my new neighbor then!" she exclaimed, she lived in 121 the house kitty corner to the one he had moved into. She looked at him shyly once more, he didn't seem like a bad guy and he did save her from...

A shudder ran down her spine and she pushed the thoughts away. "I-I wouldn't mind if you gave me a ride."

"Are you sure? I figured that-"

"I'm sure," Tara forced as much confidence into her voice as she could. This whole situation was way to much like one of the dramas she watched. She was tempted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. "It's _miles_ away," she shot him a look and he grinned sheepishly at getting caught. "and since your headed that way anyways I'd be happy if you could give me a ride home." she trailed off before wrapping her arms around herself and whispering softly "I don't really want to be anywhere around the mall right now."

With a silent nod Naruto gave her a comforting smile as he pulled out his keys from his pants pocket. Then started walking towards his car motioning her to follow "I can understand that." he said when she caught up "We'll my lady I will do my utmost best to get you home safe and sound, promise of a lifetime!" he gave her a cheesy smile and thumbs up that made her giggle.

Perhaps her day hadn't been so bad after all.

She never noticed the body further down laying in a slowly spreading pool of crimson.

**A.N. Hopefully this put to rest the worries about this story getting dark. It may touch on subjects and or things that would be considered such and I realize that yes chapter VI left a certain bubbly blond we all know in a scary place. BUT don't worry I love her character way to much. No way was anything like what you may have been thinking going to happen. Just adding some stuff to keep it so it's not all continuously happy go lucky.**

**Also Tara's last name is never given in cannon. However in fan-non it is popular to give her the last name of either King, or Strong. I chose to go with Strong, as I like it and it's also the surname of her voice actress (also named Tara surprisingly). By the way she isn't a porn star, she is however an exceptionally talented voice actress (serious look her up her roles are pretty diverse).**


	9. Chapter VIII

**A.N. Like I said before show me the love and the review's and I'll continue to pump out chapters at a steady pace. It's a give and take kinda thing.**

**I was asked if I am planning on putting lemons in the story. The honest answer is yes I am, I do plan too but I'm also very hesitant with how fics with full blown lemon scenes are usually taken down (though I've skirted that fine line a bit already). Though a lot of them seem to make it and continue to survive, I don't really feel like being one of those unlucky ones who get their story removed because the admins are (insert derogatory name/adjective here). Many of my favorite stories on this site have been removed because of it and I don't want to deal with that drama.**

**However, depending and who knows they may change something, aww who am I kiddin.**

**There will more than likely be one... sooner or later. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter VIII

Introductions had been made on the way to the elevator, and small talk began. Yet the juvenile argument by anyone's standards that erupted shortly thereafter was... Well.

It was akin to a pair of kindergarteners.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"You have to be joking."

"I'm not a comedian, I don't tell jokes."

"Really though?

"Yes."

"NO!"

Rolling his eyes Naruto pushed a button on his key chain. The lights to the car blinked and Tara's baby blues lit up in astonishment. Walking over to the car and admiring the smooth lines of the its frame she gently trailed her hand along the sweeping lines as she took in the sight. She'd never before in her life seen a car like this, and the fact that a boy her age was driving what she could tell was extremely if not stupidly expensive vehicle blew her mind a bit.

"What is it?"

A huge smile grew on Naruto's face as he opened the passenger door for her letting her slip into one of the leather lined bucket seats that was far more comfortable than it appeared. He quickly ran around and hopped into the driver's seat of the convertible and did his seat belt before placing a hand the dash as if it were running his fingertips over affectionately. "This is my baby," he said giving her a wink "and you would have been the first person other than myself to drive it had you taken up my offer earlier."

Tara actually wished she had, she would more than likely never have such an opportunity again in her lifetime. Though it was more than likely a good thing she hadn't seeing how she had no idea how to drive a stick. "But I've never seen a car like this before, not even at some of the car shows I've gone to with my dad... what is it and how-"

He put a finger to her lips and she blushed, something that seemed to be occurring quite often when she was around him. "Shhh, one question at a time." he teased. He was just that easy to get along with. Charming, good looking, polite, and obviously he had a good heart as he had saved her earlier. "This is a Pagani Zonda C12, it's an Italian car. Which would probably be why you've never seen one before." removing his finger from her lips he gave her a wink as he put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Next question."

"Did your parents buy it for you? I can tell this is like, super expensive!" she noted the small not sad but not happy smile on his face and she didn't know why but the strongest urge she'd ever felt to hug someone rushed through her.

"No I bought it myself." Naruto said as he helped her, much to her embarrassment, with the four-point seat belt. She could feel his breath tickle the exposed skin of her neck as he reached over and it sent a small chill down her back. "Just the other day actually. Took forever to find it though."

He had by now driven though the parking lot to the exit and they began to make their way towards her home. Tara could literally feel the powerful engine as it roared to life when they hit the freeway.

The question was burning itself in the back of her throat, but she didn't want to pry. More than finding out how much it had cost she wanted to know about the look he had just had when she asked if his parents had bought it for him. Yet she couldn't bring herself to ask, something in the back of her mind told her it wouldn't be appropriate. So instead and much to her horror she asked him a different question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He barely avoided the semi in front of them and after adjusting so they weren't in a life threatening situation again he gave her a surprised look. One filled with a single question.

What?

_'Omigod what are you doing girl?'_ she had slapped her hands over her mouth milliseconds after the words had left her mouth and her face was beyond cherry red. As well as hot enough to cook an egg on. _'You were nearly raped and now you're asking the guy who saved you if he's single!'_ she wanted to open the door and jump out, she couldn't believe what she had just done and- _'Wait why is he laughing.'_

"Not the question I was expecting," Naruto gave her a small grin as he maneuvered the powerful machine through the rush hour traffic. "You bounce back pretty quick. I admire that."

His compliment was not lost to her and she blushed once more, but now that she had asked the question she wanted to know the answer. He seemed so mature, and he was really nice. However she didn't want to come off as a slut, she didn't mind some harmless flirting and she was usually really comfortable around other boys but Naruto-

"Well I kind of owe someone a date,"

The growing hopes she wasn't even aware of until now plummeted like a dropped stone. "Oh." Tara really wished she hadn't asked now, "Does she go to school with us?" they were almost to her house now they had gotten off of the freeway and she could recognize some of the streets and buildings around them.

"No I'm pretty sure she's not in school anymore."

_'He likes older women then.'_

"But I wouldn't call her my girlfriend, so I guess yeah I'm single."

_'Oh no! I thought he was a nice guy, but he's a player! I want out of this car right no-'_

"She helped me out when I moved into the area, showed me around town and stuff. So you could say I definitely do owe her at least dinner for that."

"That's really nice of you!" Tara felt like she was on some kind of roller coaster her thoughts were going so haywire. So he was actually just being a gentleman and returning a favor. Looking out the front window she finally noticed that they were in her driveway, the engine quieting as he turned off the car. "Oh this is my house," she said working with the buttons to get her seat belt undone. "That was fast..."

"She's a fast car."

Looking up from the buckles Tara quirked an eyebrow at him. "She?"

With a smile Naruto hopped out of the car and made his way to her door and opened it for her, leaning over her he helped her with the seat belt and offered her a hand to help her out of the seat.

Very much so a gentleman.

"Anything as beautiful as this machine could not possibly be a man, so yes. She." with a cheeky grin he lightly grasped her much smaller hand and pulled her out of the bucket seat, "Well miss as promised. Safe and sound while being delivered in record time."

With a light laugh Tara nodded as he walked her to the front door. Pulling her house key from the pocket of her jeans she acted on impulse and pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Thank you for saving me earlier." she whispered the words into his broad chest, unknowingly nuzzling him as she did so. His hands wrapped around her, one on her lower back and the other gently rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades.

It felt right too her.

"No problem Tara, I'm just happy your okay."

Enjoying the moment, Tara really didn't want to let him go but like all good things it had to end. Releasing him she stepped away and unlocked the door opening it and giving him a final small smile "I guess I'll see you in class on Monday?" she called after him, his long strides already having brought him to his car.

With a bright smile and "Yeah, I'll see you then." he was gone, closing the door Tara spun around and knelt down to untie and take off her tennis shoes. She was really looking forward to class right now.

"Who was that?"

With a startled yelp Tara fell uncomfortably onto her bottom and looked up only to find her best friend Bonnie staring out the window of her living room. Her eyes looking in the direction Naruto had gone. Not that her fellow cheerleader and friend wasn't welcome, she did have her own key to the house. It wasn't even all that surprising for Tara that she was here, Saturday's tended to be their day to relax and hang out with each other. However, right now she wasn't all that happy to see her best friend...

It may have been because Tara really didn't like the hungry look that was on Bonnie's face.

* * *

Dr. Drakken, mad scientist and genius inventor was having a great day. His latest plans to take over the world hadn't met a single hitch and were going smoothly as coco-moo was delicious. The only problem he WAS having didn't have anything to do with the plan or the doomsday device it required, but someone who was under his employ.

"Shego! Where are you!?" he knocked on the door to her room in the lair, having learned his lesson earlier and not wanting to ruin what could still be considered a great day with a game of Drakken goes ouch. "Shego!" the knocks became a steady drum beat and he had half a mind to just go in and see-

"What's up Dr. D.?"

"AH!" Spinning around he clasped his hands over his heart trying desperately to slow its beats. "Don't do THAT!"

"What?" Shego in normal day clothes, a light green T-shirt and black skirt with black and green tennis shoes gracing her feet had assumed a stance that matched the glare she was shooting him. "You weren't about to go into my room were yo-"

Her accusation fell on deaf ears and was interrupted as the mad doctor started to rant.

"The sneaking! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"If only wishes came true."

"You're far to quiet! I need to get you a bell or something!"

"Not going to happen."

"Or a tracking device, perhaps if you let me install one in-"

"Drakken!" Shego grabbed him by the front of his lab coat and gave him a steely glare. Quieting him instantly "Were. You. Going. To. Go." his wincing from each time she poked him in the chest gave her a small sense of satisfaction. "Into MY room without permission!?" plasma started to bubble up on the hand now instead of continuing to poke, was being held close to the fearful doctors face sending eerie reflections across the hallway.

"...No." he squeaked.

Even with the obvious lie, which pissed her off with the fact that he would do such a thing. Shego let the frightened man go, stepping away and towards the door to her room. She nearly laughed as the man started patting himself down as if checking to make sure he wasn't missing any body parts. "Good," She spoke as she pushed him away from her door, "listen you know all that vacation time I have?"

The way she said it, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes."

"Well starting tomorrow I have my own little project I'm going to be working on." opening her door Shego watched as the man's expression rapidly changed from fearful, to curious, and then into a combination of curious and upset.

"Bu-But Shego! My latest invention is sure to succeed!" He stammered "The Molecu-"

"It's in my contract Dr. D."

"That's not fair!"

"We both signed it!"

"I KNEW I should have read that fine prin-"

Slamming the door shut in front of him and cutting off his angry shouts in the process, Shego made her way to the large closet on the far side of her bedroom. Sliding the door open she walked towards the back of the cavernous walk in and grabbed a black duffel laying hidden beneath a the hanging black and green cat suits she preferred. Opening it she smiled with glee, happy to see that its contents were still there.

You didn't survive long in this business if you were trusting to a fault and she had no doubts that the deal she had made with the leader of Global Justice was held together by something with less strength than dental floss. She would take matters into her own hands and be prepared for the next time she ran into that Uzumaki bastard. Grabbing a few sets of the suits hanging around her as well as rummaging through a few of her cabinets for regular day clothes, she zipped the now bulging bag shut once more. Exiting the closet with the bag slung over her shoulders she made her way back toward the door of her room opening it and to her surprise she found Drakken still were she had left him.

Though he was no longer ranting.

"What?" Shego asked quirking a brow at her employer, walking past him she made her way towards the launch pad her hovercraft was stored on "You can't stop me." she called with a merry wave over her shoulder "It's part of my-"

"I know that Shego,"

She was surprised by his tone, so much that so she spun around and looked back at the man whom she had worked for years with. "So what then?"

"I realize that you're going after that Naru-what's-his-name,"

"It's Naruto." she growled out. The thought of the blonde man still filled her with a simmering rage.

"Yes him." she could barely believe her eyes as the mad scientist made his way up to here and put his hands on her shoulders, a concerned look filling his eyes. "I did some more research on him and he is not all that he seems. Be careful."

She forced her jaw to snap back shut, she had never in her time working with the man seen the look on his face that he was currently wearing. She felt a bit uncomfortable in fact, but waved off the concern with a derisive laugh. "You're going soft on me Dr. D." she said slapping his hands off her shoulders, "Don't worry I'll be back before you can start missing me." Turning on her heel she began to walk away parting with the words.

"I'm always careful."

* * *

"Kimmie! Welcome home I'm so glad you're safe!" Ann wrapped her daughter up in a hug, the pair of them standing near the entrance to their home but he quickly released her daughter as a sour expression blossomed on her face. Pinching her nose the mother waved a hand in front of her nose her eyes nearly tearing up "Sorry Kimmie but either take a shower or I'm spraying you down with the garden hose. I just cleaned the house." she chastised with a teasing smile.

"Right on it mom." Kim looked around the house half expecting her younger brothers to pop out of some random hole and to comment on the smell as well. She was happy for her lucky break but had to ask. "Where are the tweebs?" bending down she unlaced her shoes and after a moment of thought, decided it would be better to permanently dispose of them. Turning back around to the front door she placed them outside on the welcome mat, intent on getting a nice shower... no most definitely a bath, in before doing anything else.

Then food.

Then contacting Wade to see if he had figured out anything about her kidnapper.

Though she could probably combine the latter two. Right now she really just wanted to relax.

"You're brothers are grounded, they stole a girl's comb and wanted to clone her using some of her D.N.A from her hai-"

"Thing One and Thing Two were crushing on some poor girl and they didn't want to share so they were going to make another one of her!" always quick to figure out the sitch, Kim gasped at the thought. The very idea of her brothers having a crush and not being interested in their latest invention caused a wave of sympathy to wash over her. The poor thing would never be the same. "She's alright?"

Ann smiled to herself at her daughters quick understanding of what happened, she was such a bright girl. "That's right, but please don't call them that." walking besides each other the elder of the pair steeled her will and took the plunge. "So Ron was with you the entire time? Where is he now? Is he okay?"

Kim looked up at her mother with a startled expression, usually she wasn't grilled for details like this "Yes Ron was with me, he's the whole reason the sitch happened," she caught the almost fearful look that passed as quick as lightning on her mothers face but continued "He went home, he smelled just as bad as I do and he's fine..." stopping at the stairs she gave her mother a curious look as the older woman continued towards the kitchen. "Why do you ask?"

Her mother turned back to her and after a brief pause said "Can't I worry about you two? When I got the message I was pretty scared for you both since you hadn't told me about any missions." before Kim could come up with a reply her mother turned the corner and was gone.

How odd.

The conversation over before it could really begin Kim stared at the spot her mother had vacated just seconds ago, a contemplative look crossing her features. This wasn't normal, her mother usually didn't ask for many details at random since she would usually figure them out over dinner when Kim would tell her parents how her day went. The detective inside smelled something foul brewing.

Heading up the stairs to her room Kim walked over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of brown khaki shorts and a plain white tee from the drawers mind still a whirl with questions. Making her way to the bathroom she called her own she began to strip, taking off her green tank-top, she shuddered as the cool air of the bathroom caressed the naked skin that lay beneath. She looked at the shirt with a frown before throwing it into the laundry bin. Unbuttoning her blue Capri's she slid them over her hips and quickly they followed the shirt. Bare in naught but her white bra and panties she looked into the large mirror over the vanity, her emerald eyes staring back at her with a look she knew all to well.

Frustration.

The perfectionist inside her needed to know, being left in the dark about anything made her uncomfortable. She knew it was somewhat childish of her but she couldn't help it. As a free-lance on the call heroine knowing was sometimes the difference between success and failure. With a sigh she tore her eyes away walking over to the bath and flipping the tap to high, while sliding the curtain to the shower in place. A quick shower to get the smell off then a relaxing bath would follow.

She deserved it.

Reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, a short gasp escaping as the now steamy yet still cool air brushed against her pert breasts. Covering her chest with one arm to ward away the cool air she used the other and slipped her fingers between the waistline of her panties before sliding them off. Pulling the shower curtain to the side she stepped in and let the cleansing waters cascade over her body. Relishing the feel as the hot liquid trailed over her skin, though even as her body relaxed the questions still pervaded her thoughts.

Who had been controlling Kurenai?

Why had they targeted Ron?

What had happened too her mom while she was gone?

As the droplets fell around her, silence was the only answer she received as the steady rain like staccato fell upon the floor. Leaving Kim Possible with nothing but questions.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this ma'am?" Will Du could barely keep a straight face, this entire situation screamed bad to him. "Getting so close to a dangerous individual with no back up or teams in place for contingency goes against protocol." that wasn't exactly the reason why he was having difficulty controlling his facial features however.

Her current attire was.

Betty rolled her eyes at the blush on her top agents face before looking herself over once more in the mirror. She was going out into the field for the first time in years, but this time undercover. She had been able to glean a bit of information from Shego in their earlier meeting.

Naruto Uzumaki was a bit of a pervert who seemed to like older women.

Using that knowledge Betty had come up with a while reckless plan, if it paid off in the end by working with what she knew of the target it would be worth it.

And on that note what pervert didn't love the sexy teacher look.

Gone was her purple Global Justice uniform and in its place a tight formfitting black pinstripe top, with a deep v-cut in the front. In place of the regular pants that came with it she had opted instead for a purple skirt that was matched to the top, whose length ended dangerously close to being obscene. Her long legs were wrapped in black fishnets the attached belts for the garter visible to the eye. Lastly the six inch stilettos that graced her feet, open styled and revealing her just pedicured crimson painted toes. She had gone out earlier and gotten extensions for her hair, when let down it would now reach her lower back. However it was now wrapped up into an intricate bun held together with a pair of mahogany Japanese hair sticks with silver caps on the ends. Her new bangs were swept across her face shadowing her right eye, although it was unneeded. Her patch had always just been for intimidation but after wearing it for so long she was used to it being covered.

"I want too meet this man in person." Betty spoke with conviction. "Perhaps even get him to work with us." she turned so that she could view her side profile and nodded in approval. "Seeing as how he is classed as above an Omega level threat I could not ask for a team of agents to do this-"

"I coul-"

"No Agent Du." Betty walked over to her desk and took a seat, shifting somewhat uncomfortably as she felt highly exposed with how the skirt began to ride up, she was really thankful for her desk as without it the man in the room with her would be getting quite a show. "I will not place you in such a dangerous situation. With what I have been able to learn from Shego this may be the best course of action to learn his motives and or recruit him without causing unnecessary provocation."

"Bu-"

"If it makes you feel better I will send you reports on the hour," Betty clasped her hands in front of her face the now red polished nails made her feel a bit ill. She felt like a slut, and the idea of parading around in front of horny teenage boys in such an outfit wasn't exactly how she had pictured getting back into the groove of field work. "I will have an emergency distress beacon on me at all times as well should things go sour." she added.

Yet it had to be done.

They hadn't been able to get any new information on Naruto Uzumaki, with a near infinite amount of funding they couldn't find a single shred of documented evidence except for deceased men and women bearing the same name. As the leader of Global Justice she couldn't let this fly, yet too send teams after him would only incite him to strike back. Having seen the footage from his fight with Shego she could tell that any retaliation would be bloody, many innocents would more than likely lose their lives. However since he hadn't done anything as of yet that could be classified as villainy she couldn't just send in an assassin either. Seeing as how the only word they had was that of a current villain saying he would commit such things they also couldn't take their only lead at face value.

This was her only current option to get close to the target of interest.

"Very well." Will Du gave his boss a crisp salute and made his way to the double doors leading out of the office. "Be careful out there ma'am."

As the door shut Betty sighed, then stood up from her desk and walked back over to the full length mirror that had been brought into her office for this purpose. She could barely recognize the image it was showing her even though she knew it was most definitely her.

_'I hope this is worth it.'_

**A.N. And cut!**

**In the next couple chapters we're finally going to hit the first day of Naruto going to Middleton High School, as well as some missions and yes I know it's taken a while to get there. My reason was that I really wanted to get Naruto somewhat established into the KP universe before I did, too get the ball rolling if you will.**

**I was asked in a review if I'm going to follow cannon, at least somewhat, and the answer right now is. Probably a little bit. Some of the better known and personally loved missions will more than likely show up. With a little bit of tweaking. However introducing Naruto to the K.P. Universe is undoubtedly going to send ripples, so it's going to be a blend of both AU and Cannon.**

**Stay tuned the next ones are going to be fun!**


	10. Chapter IX

**A.N. And we're finally here! The last day before Naruto makes his debut in high school. Dun dun dun... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IX

"Bonnie... I don't think you should-"

"Come ooooon Tara." Bonnie pushed the plate of muffins back into her friends hands, giving her a smile. "He saved you from that creep! I'm going to be the awesome best friend that I am." she emphasized the "I" with a casual wave towards herself "and let you give the cupcakes to him in my place."

It was the afternoon after the fiasco that had occurred. Sunday, the day of rest. The birds were chirping happy songs, the bees were buzzing merrily as they spread their flowery love, even the clouds had parted letting the warming rays of the sun grace the lands below. The perfect most picturesque day you could possibly desire, as if the gods themselves were telling them to forget everything that had happened and too just bask in their glory.

The pair of cheerleaders were currently standing on the large patio that lead into the house Naruto had moved into, or at least so they had been told. Bonnie by her mother and Tara by the man himself. They had of course talked and gossiped about him and other miscellaneous things throughout the night. Though mostly about the heroic boy that had saved the blond.

Which had lead them here.

"But you worked so hard making them!" Tara said looking down at the blueberry covered treats "I couldn't."

It wasn't the only reason. If she was going to give him a thank you gift she wanted to make it herself. Not take the credit of another person's hard work. Even if that person was her best friend.

"Yes you can, now take the darn things and put a smile on your face we're welcoming your knight in shining armor too the neighborhood right now!"

And with that Bonnie took Tara's hands and put the plate in them firmly as she pressed the door bell before her friend could say another word.

It had been quite an interesting evening.

* * *

_"__So who was the hunk?" Bonnie asked noting the slight shiver that passed over her best friend who was now untying her shoes while sitting on the floor having fallen there moments before. She walked over to Tara and crouched down giving the somewhat ditzy blond a smile "You looked pretty close, and did you see his car!" she gushed as she gave Tara her hands and pulled her up so they were both standing as she continued, "That thing must be soooo expen-"_

_"__He's our new neighbor. Naruto." Tara frowned inwardly, Bonnie seemed to have taken a liking to her new crush pretty fast. "He saved me..." she shuddered as the thoughts of what could have happened invaded her mind. "From-" she couldn't say it._

_"__Well from what?" Bonnie pressed as the pair walked, well she was pretty much dragging Tara, towards the living room couch. The large leather cushions nearly swallowed them whole as they sat down. She LOVED this couch, it was the perfect amount of squish mixed with the absolutely correct amount of firm. One of the best places she knew of too laze around on and have girl talk. "Were you being harassed at the mall again? I told you before not to go on your own, it's not the safest place for us! The security there sucks."_

_She watched as with every word Tara seemed to sink further and further into the cushions as if trying to disappear._

_"__I don't want to talk about it right now Bonnie... please"_

_"__I'm your best friend Tara, I worry about you. You're way to trusting of people."_

_"__Bonnie..."_

_Tara had grabbed one of the side cushions and was hugging it to her chest looking ready to break out into tears. Her while not great but had been turning around for the better day was being ruined by her best friends refusal to let her try and forget. It had been so easy to ignore what had occurred while with Naruto, he just made everything seem like it was going to be okay. Now that he wasn't by her side however the grim truth was haunting her mind, that warm security blanket his presence had given her was gone._

_The thoughts running through her head were terrifying._

_Bonnie watched as the happy mood Tara had shown when she walked into the house evaporated. Whatever happened must have been bad and she began to feel sorry for being so direct in her attempts to get the information. "If you really don't want to tell me-"  
_

_"He saved me from a rapist."_

_The quiet almost inaudible whisper that slipped through the blonds lips brought about a thundering silence. Bonnie stared at the girl next to her who she wished she had as a sister and through her a lance of pain stabbed deep. Her eyes widened as the thoughts in her mind became a jumbled mass of rage sorrow and fear. The very idea that someone would possibly prey on such a kind person lit a fire inside of her heart that could never be quenched._

_"__Omigod Tara!" Bonnie's arms wrapped around her friend pulling her close. The pillow that the girl had been holding thrown to the side by the blond as she readily accepted the comfort. "I'm sorry I wouldn't have pried had I known!" the now in tears girl in her arms shuddered a bit in the embrace. _'How could she have possibly been so happy just a little bit ago when something like that happened to her.' _the thought ran through Bonnie's mind as she looked down at Tara who had snuggled into her chest like a small child. Her quiet sobs muffled by her breasts and the tears staining her purple tee._

_Now Bonnie would admit that she could be a manipulative bitch. Hell she was proud of it at times. The world was a place where the tough ruled and the meek died out. She knew this very well, and it was why she acted the way she did half the time. She would be damned if she allowed herself to grovel at the feet of others begging for their scraps. However for her friends, her few true friends. Not the mindless sycophants that followed her every whim in school. The drooling masses of boys who would give their left nut to be seen in public with her on their arm, the girls that would lavish her with praises too earn her favor. No of her true friends, the ones whom she could count off on a single hand, she was fiercely protective of. _

_And seeing one of those people like this broke her heart._

_"__Honey it's okay." Bonnie whispered unknowingly mimicking the actions of a different blond as she rubbed small circles on Tara's back. "I'm so happy your safe."_

_"__I-it was th-this guy... in th-the mall." Tara began to pour it out, the slight stutter caused by the sobs, her words while audible muffled by her friends chest "You know ha-how we ge-get hit on all th-the time?"_

_Bonnie shook her head in the affirmative though Tara couldn't see it. "Yeah I know T, you don't have to tell me if you don-"_

_"__Wa-well, he kept trying to ba-buy me something, asking for a da-date." the flood gates had been opened and Bonnie decided to stay quiet. Letting the girl in her arms release the pent up emotions. "I kept ta-telling him to leave me ah-alone and he..." the sobbing stopped, and the shudders intensified. It was obvious enough to Bonnie that Tara was NOT ready too talk about the actual event, but she had to ask._

_"__Did he?" She didn't say the actual word but the message was conveyed._

_A furious head shake in the negative was her answer and Bonnie sighed in relief._

_"__So this Naruto guy saved you?" she really wanted to ask about Tara's would be rapist, but knew better. So she stuck with diverting the conversation towards a different subject. She felt Tara nod and the shaking seemed to stop, not all the way but it seemed that talking about the blond man she had seen earlier in the driveway helped. "And he's our new neighbor?" that seemed a bit suspicious to her. New guy moves in a few doors down and a fairly common occurrence such as them getting hit on in the mall turns into a rape attempt. "You thin-"_

_The accusation was interrupted as Tara pushed her away wiping the traces of tears from her eyes. "No I don't th-think they were in it to-together." taking a deep breath she forced a smile on her face. Even thinking of her new neighbor seemed to lighten her mood a bit, especially when she thought about how kind he had been. "He of-offered to let me drive his car home si-since he was sure I'd be uncomfortable if he gave me a ride." her voice gained strength with every word. "He's a really nice guy."_

_The obvious blush forming on her cheeks was something that was instantly noticed._

_Bonnie's eyes widened at the statements, she may not be much into cars but she could tell when something was expensive. That car he had been driving was probably worth hundreds of thousands. No rapist, actually now that she thought about it no one, would let a total stranger drive such an expensive vehicle. No matter the situation. He would have to be a fucking saint! Or just really stupid._

_This would require more information._

_"__Well I guess all that matters is that you're safe." Bonnie pulled her best friend into another hug. "I'm guessing you've got a new crush?" she whispered into Tara's ear. Almost laughing at how the blond stiffened up in her arms._

_"__Yeah..." Tara after a brief pause let the admission pass through her lips, she really didn't want Bonnie going after him. "Bonnie are you-"_

_"__No, I approve of this one." Bonnie spoke with firm resolution in her voice as they pulled apart. Even from her short window of opportunity to observe him he was a FAR FAR better than choice than Tara's old crush._

_Ron Stoppable._

_This Naruto character was a hunk and he seemed to be loaded. Usually all she required for her significant other, but she wouldn't steal him away from Tara. Especially after he had saved her from such a cruel fate. Though that wouldn't stop her from making sure that he was a good match. She still had her suspicions after all and seeing as how Tara was her best friend, she like herself also deserved the best._

_"__So how old is he?" Bonnie asked, trying to keep her friends returning good mood going. "He looked older than u-"_

_"__He starts class on Monday! Sixteen just like us." Tara smiled at the thought, seeing him again would be nice. Maybe she would even get a chance to know him better. "He's really funny, and totally a gentleman! I can't wai-"_

_Bonnie had already somewhat tuned out her friends rambling. Nodding when necessary, laughing when it was called for. In her mind she was already planning on ways of making sure that the boy the girl was crushing on was good for her._

_It was her job as a best friend to look out for Tara's interests._

_The girl talk lasted well into the night, only ending when the pair fell asleep on the couch. They were cuddled up in such a way that Tara's parents didn't want to disturb them. It was such a cute scene, the two with their arms wrapped around each other with a blanket pulled over them. Had they been awake they would have heard the late night news on the television that Tara's mother had turned on in the kitchen. Announcing the suspicious death that had occurred at Middleton Mall earlier in the day._

* * *

"COMING!"

The voice they heard was certainly not male, and Bonnie threw a questioning glace at Tara who shrugged as if to say "I have no clue". Before either could say a word, they were interrupted by a ruckus from inside similar to the sounds of dropping luggage down the stairs and a colorful string of expletives that made the blond cheerleader blush. Though Bonnie was almost certain she had heard the phrase "Fuck this skirt!" somewhere among the lines. The clomping of feet hitting hardwood approached the door and when it was opened both girls gasped at the sight.

As expected it was a woman. However it was her state of dress and looks that left them speechless. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with her purple hair styled in an odd high pony tail that made it look similar to a pineapple's leaves. Her eyes were a startling shade of hazel that seemed pupil-less, a embarrassed grin showing off even pearly white teeth between plump lips colored with a faint red gloss. The woman gave them a full smile that caused her eyes to close to slits as she bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

Giving them quite a show.

"Yo!"

Tara's eyes remained wide and her lips parted as if to speak yet from them no sound came. However Bonnie found her voice and shouted what was on both girls minds.

"What the hell are you doing dressed like that and answering the door! Where are your clothes!"

The older woman smiled sheepishly and pointed over her shoulder causing the two teens to look behind her, spotting a trail of discarded clothing. "I hate long skirts," cupping her chin as if in thought she nodded once before adding "actually clothes in general they're really annoying. What I have on now is far more comfortable." snapping the thin string to the red thong she was wearing with one hand, she gave her shoulders a shake causing the cheerleaders eyes too enviously watch as the barely confined chest held behind the red lace shook. Their eyes widened once more when the woman turned, slapped a hand onto her rear and gave it a shake while looking at them over her shoulder. "My motto is if you got it flaunt it." She said with a wink. Releasing the voluminous flesh of her bottom the woman turned back to the pair and leaned towards them. Her eyes acquiring the slitted closed look once more as a wide grin that sent shivers down the girls backs appeared.

"So which of you is fucking Naruto?" she asked in an innocent tone that should never have been used with such words.

Tara much to Bonnie's chagrin dropped the plate of muffins. Shattering the china they were on and ruining the treats she had spent so much time working on.

* * *

A hand came up and pinched his nose, quickly stifling a building sneeze that would have given away his position.

_'Damn it Anko.'_ he thought to himself _'Stop talking about me.'_

Dressed in all black and hanging onto the corner of the ceiling of the old warehouse with chakra, Naruto peered down at his target. Watching as the group of thugs that these people considered a top of the line security force continued their patrol none the wiser to his presence. The old ninja saying ran through his head, _"When everything seems fine, check the ceiling."_. It was laughable to him, in this day and age no one ever seemed to think of looking up. Though with the age of chakra long past he could somewhat understand. Things he did as easily as breathing would blow the current populaces mind.

Waiting for the precise moment, without a sound Naruto fell with a feline grace to the floor. Directly behind the lone security guard who had just waved goodbye to her comrades as they passed. In a movement that normal humans couldn't register his gloved hand came up covering the woman's mouth and with the other he channeled enough lightning natured chakra into the woman's back that she instantly went into a fatal cardiac arrest.

Swift. Silent. And nearly painless.

Catching the now dead weight Naruto pulled her into the shadows, placing her behind one of the many rows of boxes that held munitions and weapons. These gangsters were well equipped, but nowhere near ready to handle an assassin from the days when it was art. His eyes easily able to pick up every detail even in the darkness of where he stood studied the dead body. Then with a seal-less henge he assumed her form. Her uniform, hair, eyes, even the small mole that showed on her left breast from how she wore her flak suit, everything down to the very last detail.

Copied perfectly.

Reaching down he closed the fear filled eyes with his hand before placing it in front of his chest offering a silent prayer. Grabbing her I.D. pass and weapons he slung the cumbersome assault rifle behind his back as he walked back out into the path between the massive crates. With a smile on his face he started walking towards the large doors that lead to his real target.

If he was going to take over the world he would need an army. The easiest to find cannon fodder would be the scum of the criminal underworld. They would lack morals, loyalty, hell they would lack training. However striking enough fear in their hearts would easily keep them in check, and this way he would have plenty of minions to do the dirty work when he wasn't in the mood.

Recruiting could be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

"Man..." Ron looked down at his plate as he poked the noodles of the macaroni and cheese, a sigh escaping his lips. "What do you think Rufus?"

The tiny creature ran up onto the boys shoulder looking down at the cheese covered dish. "snrk" Waving his paws around wildly he pointed to his gaping maw then rubbed his belly making little circular motions. "Yum!" he squeaked eyes watering with barely restrained hope.

With a roll of his eyes Ron shook his head, "No not about that." looking down once more he shrugged and gave his pet a look that said "Have at it" which was quickly followed by a happy series of chirps and squeaks as the pink animal dove off his shoulder and belly flopped into the noodles. "I meant about Kurenai."

Looking up at his master, Rufus wiped his face with his paws erasing all evidence that he had cleaned off the plate in less time than it would take to say its name. "hnnk." jumping off the plate he ran over to the napkin nearby and wrapped himself up like it was a towel before sitting down on the edge of the table. "Still sad?"

Leaning back in his chair the teen closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "No I'm not sad anymore..." sitting forward he pushed the plate out of the way then put his elbows down and rested his chin in his hands. "Just..." a small growl escaped him, "Angry I guess." spotting the confused look on his pets face he elaborated. "Not at her mind you, but the person who was controlling her. Doing something like that is wrong." he smiled a bit when a comforting paw rubbed his left forearm. "When I meet that guy I might have to tell K.P. to let me do the butt kicking."

Rufus nodded his head in agreement tossing the dirty napkin onto the plate before breaking out into a series of Kung Fu like moves, even adding the sound effects as he dealt justice to his invisible enemies. The actions made Ron laugh and his job of cheering his master up Rufus scampered back up onto Ron's shoulder. "snrk." he posed heroically a paw aimed towards the sky the other on his side. "Hero Ron?"

Another small laugh and Ron nodded his head as Rufus curled up on his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe I'll be able to save Kurenai the-"

The familiar ring of the Kimmunicator interrupted him and he pulled it from his pants pocket before pressing the button to turn on the video feed. "What's up Wade?" he asked the image of his somewhat pudgy techno-whiz of a friend.

"Got a hit on the site..." Wade glanced around and gave Ron a curious look, "Why do you have the Kimmunicator and where is Kim?"

Ron shrugged, Kim had come by earlier and given the device to him saying that she had to do a bit of an in home investigation and too call her cell if they got a mission but otherwise she was busy for the day. "No clue man. Do we have a mission though? Kim said not to bug her unless we got one."

A rapid fire series of clicks as Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard was his answer, though the noise was shortly followed by "Yeah, but you wont believe whose asking for the your guys help though."

Skeptical would best describe the look on Ron's face right now, after all he and Kim had been through he was pretty sure nothing could surprise him anymore. "Let me guess, Dr. Drakken?" he was pretty sure that would never be the answer, barring the time Drakken had switched bodies with some military personnel. Other than something like that happening again he doubted it.

The "Are you stupid?" look he was getting from Wade at this moment seemed to prove his theory correct. "Okay..." Ron rolled his eyes which made the look disappear, he guessed he deserved it a bit but it was getting annoying. "Who?"

"The F.B.I."

* * *

Kim could scarcely believe her eyes. The items in her hands hadn't told her anything about her mother's undue and irregular concern with what had occurred the other night during Ron's and her kidnapping... but they certainly brought more questions.

WHAT WERE THESE...

...THINGS!

DOING IN HER MOTHERS CLOSET!

The thoughts running through her head were far more jumbled than they had been before, and the thought of her mother wearing it... awk-weird too the max. She couldn't believe that her mother, as conservative as she was even owned an outfit like this!

"So not the drama Kim... just put them back and pretend you never saw them." she mumbled to herself. Willing the image in her mind to disappear into the furthest darkest recesses. Never too been seen or thought of again. "But I still can't figure out wha-" The jingle from her cell interrupted her and checking the caller I.D. she quickly pulled it out knowing that a mission had come up. "What's the sitch Ron?"

"K.P.! The F.B.I. wants OUR help what do we do!?" the words shot out in rapid fire.

"The F.B.I..." Kim quirked an eyebrow at the thought, never had she thought that they of all people would want her help. It didn't make much sense. "as in the Federal Bureau of Investigation?" she asked incredulously.

"The wha?"

"It's what the acronym stands for Ron."

"Huh?"

"Augh!" she slapped her palm not busy holding the phone over her eyes, sometimes she really couldn't understand how her best friend had never missed a grade. "Never mind co-" looking down at the lingerie sitting in front of her Kim changed her mind "Actually I'll come to you and we can figure this whole thing out."

"Bu-"

"I'll see you in a bit." snapping the phone closed Kim meticulously placed the items back to were they had been originally. She had felt a bit bad about snooping around, but her concerns were valid in her mind. It would require more thought and maybe a bit of questioning over dinner to figure out. However she deeply loved her mother. If something was bothering her she wanted to help.

Yeah... she just wanted to help.

It couldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you guys!" now fully clothed, even the skirt she had said she hated earlier being worn, Anko opened the door to let her guests out. "I'll let Naruto know you stopped by... sorry about the whole," she smiled a bit and faked a cough into her closed fist to cover the laugh. "You know."

The majority of the afternoon had been taken up with girl talk, gossip, and just a general passing of information. The girls had learned, that Anko was Naruto's retainer. Or in the woman's terms, big sis who would kick his ass from Middleton too Japan if he misbehaved. Other than that however Anko hadn't been very forthcoming with information on the missing blond. The pair of cheerleaders had learned a bit though; Naruto came from Japan, his favorite color was orange, he was a bit of a prankster, and his parents were no longer among the living. They had a good time either way, spending quite a bit of money on an expensive sushi restaurants take out.

They also learned too both their slight disgust that Anko could more than likely eat her body weight in something called dango.

Tara and Bonnie both nodded, standing at the once more open door to the Uzumaki home. Though the slight grimace on Bonnie's face deepened into a full frown. She was the one who had to tell her mother that the one of the inherited china from her Great-Great-Great-Grandmother was ruined because of a lewd comment. Though she wouldn't say it wasn't worth the scolding she would get later, she _had_ been able to dig up quite a bit of dirt on Tara's latest love interest in exchange.

"Not a big deal, it was nice meeting you as well." Bonnie extended a hand, doing her best to keep the sincerity in her voice. As she shook Anko's she added "I'll let my mother know he isn't home, she was looking forward to welcoming him to the neighborhood as well."

Tara was a bit more direct in her goodbye. She had taken quite a liking to the older woman, "It was nice meeting you Anko let's hang out sometime when you get a chance!" with a happy smile and as soon as Bonnie had released the older woman's hand she wrapped Anko in a hug.

"You to squirt." Anko said fondly, which caused the younger girl to frown cutely at the nick-name she had been graced with.

"I'm not a squirt!"

Cupping her breasts with her hands, Anko laughed as the pair's eyes bulged "Til you got'em bigger than these you're a squirt to me!" laughing uproariously she ignored Bonnie's stifled laughter that she tried to cover up with a glare and the saddened expression on Tara's face as she looked down forlornly at her own blossoming bosoms.

"See you around you two, I'll make sure Naruto hears that you stopped by." with a final wave to Bonnie and head pat for Tara Anko closed the door as the pair made their way back towards their homes. When the door finally shut and the lock was engaged once more her merry expression evaporating and a crestfallen one taking its place.

"Damn gaki..." the name she had used, long long ago for her once comrade now master echoed within the voluminous halls of the house.

"You're going to be breaking a lot of hearts."

**A.N. And cut as usual it was getting to long.**

**Sorry if you guys don't like my take on Bonnie, actually I don't care. But the way I see it this seems fairly realistic and not as O.O.C. as some of you may think. Allow me to explain my reasoning. Here it is, for how popular she is in cannon I just can't see her treating everyone like shit. True it's all we really see in the series but I want to keep this story realistic as I can (although that is kind of thrown out the window since Naruto is in it but hey), in real life it wouldn't work like that. No matter how good looking, rich, etc... etc..., a person is. If they treat everyone around them like trash they don't remain popular forever. Yes, they may be gods gift to the earth for a while but people will tire of them eventually. The way I see it she's more than likely just really good at being two-faced, the wicked witch to some and to others a kind and loving person.**

**Now then, next we have Naruto killing someone... hello this is a story about him taking over the world. It's not all sunshine and daisies. You don't take over the world and nobody gets hurt/killed. People will die, nations will fall, get over it.**

**Thank you for your time and cooperation!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter X

**A.N. I've read your reviews and here is the answer.**

**IT IS A HAREM!**

**Let me put your concerns to rest by saying that. One of you even (and its my personal fav reviewer so far) figured out what I was doing with Tara and Bonnie. So yes, they are a pair and they are both in. I really don't want the list getting too long but I guess I can tell you all who I planned on having in what will eventually be the harem (and just so you know this is NOT a set order they will be joining, its just the LIST).**

**Shego**

**Tara Strong**

**Bonnie Rockwaller**

**Vivian Frances Porter**

**Ann Possible**

**Betty Director**

**Kim Possible**

**This doesn't mean they will be the only ones he has relationships with. There IS this thing known as casual sex/friends with benefits. Also, if I'm given an idea from any of you that makes sense to me for adding a specific person I may or may not chose to add them as well. However, I would like to say this is not and never will be a smut fic. I will not post gratuitous sex scenes just for the sake of doing so. It just wasn't the plan originally and it's not going too change. I have decided to put a lemon here and there (and there has been a bit of lime already) into the story. The first will probably show up in a couple of chapters.**

**Also for any of you beta's out there. Lemons are annoyingly difficult to write, I've already started writing the thing! I would really appreciate another person's input on it so if a volunteer (I'll only pick one of you!) is feeling up to it please P.M. me and I'll send it to you. I'm trying to keep it tasteful while still being fully erotic and the job is fairly difficult. So if you feel confident/comfortable in beta'ing lemons let me know!**

**As a side note be happy that I'm not going to do what I originally planned by waiting for chapter XXX (30) :p**

**Feel free to P.M. me if you think you have an idea that will work. I really don't want to elaborate to much on how I plan to do things because that will ruin half the fun of the story. No point in reading something when you already know how it's going to unfold.**

**Have a little faith in the author (AKA me) to weave something together that works.**

**Longest authors note yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter X

Shego, a once hero now career villain, tapped her fingers rapidly in a steady tempo on the dash of her hovercraft. Her teeth grinding together and a growl forming in the back of her throat.

If you were to ask her yourself at any given time she would say that she was. Sexy, independent, strong, and loyal for the right price. All good things in her business. She could be a temptress when necessary. Operate alone for long periods of time on solo missions. There were few people who could stand up to her in a one on one fight. All those things could be bought if your pockets were deep enough.

Yet for all of her skills, looks, and abilities. One thing that she would admit to was that she lacked patience. For her waiting, especially when she had a goal drove her insane. As such at the current time, with her aboard her personal stealth hovercraft high above the city of Las Vegas, hovering high in the sky above the bustling City of Sin.

She was definitely walking that thin line.

"Where the _fuck_ are you?!" Shego glanced at the many displays and devices that lay before her eyes desperately flitting from one screen to the next. It had taken her hours to narrow down her search. Her underworld contacts had been insanely useful in uncovering his tracks,_ 'How_ _the hell did he make it from California too China,'_ she looked down at the map next to her that had been marked across the world showing where the man had been seen and shook her head once more. This was outside the range of plausibility even with current technology,_ 'Japan too Italy.'_ her left hands index finger trailed over the marks once again "then Mexico too Las Vegas?" she whispered to herself.

It didn't make sense. Especially seeing as it had all been done in less than a half a FUCKING DAY. The man hunt was pushing the limits to her already paper thin patience. She had everything she needed in the black duffel bag that lay next to her to enact her sweet revenge. Her plan was simple, use the Attitudinator held within on the blond bastard and while he was a simpering idiotic do-gooder.

Blast him to shit with her plasma.

Admittedly it was a simple plan, yet sometimes those worked the best and while she was pretty sure it wouldn't kill him... god would it feel good to at least inflict an immense amount of pain. Yet the bastard continued to evade her every move. She had sworn she had seen him earlier at a food stall along the streets of Kobe in Japan. However in the seconds it had taken her to grab the device and make her way to the open bay door to begin her attack he had disappeared without a trace.

Her mind wandered as thoughts of how much glee she would take in torturing Naruto with her plasma bubbled up to the surface. For having only met him days ago he had been lurking in the shadows of her mind the entire time. She knew that this near obsession with hurting him was a bit blown out of proportion seeing as all he had stolen from her was a kiss.

But in doing so he had bruised her pride.

He had made her feel so weak, so helpless when he had been on top of her. During those brief moments that he held power and control over her body she had been dreadfully afraid. The thought that there was a person out there who could do such a thing, incapacitate her as if she were a naught but a child. How he ignored, even though she was glad that he did, that he could take her. His smiling face as he looked down upon her, that damning knowing grin he had worn. The feelings of shame she had felt for BEING so frightened. The relief she had felt when he had suddenly disappeared.

THAT was what she couldn't forget.

It made her feel as if what she had believed to make up her very being was false.

THAT was something she could NOT let go!

Because it was all she really had.

"When I get my hands on you..." Shego growled as her eyes checked the equipment laying in front of her for what felt like the thousandth time.

Sadly for her as had happened before, he was already gone.

* * *

"WHOOOO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs after finishing off his latest drink. Some odd mix of Bacardi, pineapple juice, and some other rum he couldn't be bothered with remembering.

It was good though.

"Which of you beauties haven't I bought a drink yet!" wrapping his arms around the two women besides him as he gave them a drunken smile "Or is it finally time for you to buy me one?" he suddenly pitched forwards as he lost his balance on the stool, his arms sliding off their shoulders and his face smacking against the counter as he tumbled to the ground. The laughter that followed from the surrounding patrons was merry and reached a feverish pitch as one of the drunken blonds hands pointed to the ceiling as he declared.

"I need another one of those!"

This wasn't really her scene, yet when she had been invited out earlier for drinks by a friend at the hospital earlier she hadn't been able to say no. The boys were no longer grounded and she trusted them enough not to misbehave for a few hours. James was once again stuck at work as had been the common theme for the last couple of weeks and she had found a note earlier on the table from Kim saying that she was on a mission.

Sitting on her bar stool Ann looked down at the rambunctious blond with a smile on her face. He was really something, having bought the entire crowd around them and anybody who would come within arms reach drinks, he was obviously well off. She wondered about his profession, the wad of cash he had given to the bartender earlier as he made the declaration earlier about nobody going home thirsty had even made her eyes widen.

Perhaps a doctor like herself, her mind was a bit hazy from the shots so she couldn't remember if she had asked.

Slipping off the stool she knelt besides him, noting that his eyes were now focused entirely on her. The sappy smile on his face as he gave her a wink made her smile wider than she had been in return. "You alright there?" she asked extending her right hand to help him up off the floor.

"No, it's wet... cold... and I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth, but the view I have right now is awesome!"

With a blush Ann used her other hand to adjust her skirt so she wasn't giving him a show. She lightly slapped him on the head as if she were telling a pet dog that what it was doing was wrong, the action brought about a small chuckle from them both.

"I told you before but I'm married."

It may have been the many drinks she had sipped through, it may have been her loneliness, it may have been the stagnancy she was currently experiencing in the bedroom because of her busy husband. The multiple trials she was going through right now had added up and even though she knew these attentions were something she should have stopped when they began.

They felt good and she chose to welcome them, too a certain extent.

"Well your husbands a lucky man." reaching for her hand Naruto let Ann help him into a sitting position, "Though if I was him I don't think I'd ever let you out of my sight." he swayed a bit in his spot before pushing himself onto his feet. A far off look passing over his face as he squinted in her direction. "Whew... those things are strong, do you have a twin sister?"

With a small giggle Ann looked towards the chair her friend Margaret had been using only to find her fellow doctor missing. With a shrug she decided to enjoy the company of the young man who seemed so enthralled with her for a little longer before she went searching from the woman.

"Not that I know of." searching the crowd Ann tried to spot the blond ponytail that would hopefully give away her friends position. However she didn't try too hard. Margaret was an adult, attractive, single and more than welcome too doing as she pleased if she found someone who caught her eye. Ann also knew that her compatriot could handle herself and they could call each other on their cell's at anytime if something came up.

"Well I see two of you... are you sure? Because I think I might ask her for a date."

Her attention drawn back too the man, Ann looked left then right before rolling her eyes. He was obviously very drunk. "No silly, there's only one of me." she grabbed him by the arm and helped him to a booth on the other side of the bar. She was cutting him off. "And I think you've had to much to drink." she added as she helped him into the cushy leather seat before she sat down besides him.

"There is no such thing!" Naruto leaned against the woman beside him nuzzling into her neck as he did so before quickly pulling away, a sense of satisfaction ran through him when he noted that she hadn't tried to pull away like she did when he had done so earlier. His hands reached for the drink menu sitting on the table and he exaggerated the shout quite a bit when she slapped them away from it.

"Ouch! Hey!"

The stern look in her eyes was put off by the grin on her face, "I said no more mister." Ann chided trying her best not to laugh as he theatrically waved his hands in front of him. "You can have some water, or soda. But no more alcohol." reaching for a regular menu she opened it to the non toxic variety of drinks and put it in front of him. "Doctors orders."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her as he picked up the menu, "Well you're not my doctor." browsing around the many different items for a moment he set it down and looked back at the woman who was leaning against the table resting her chin on her hand. For a mother of three he really couldn't tell. "Are you hungry?"

Ann quirked a brow at him, "Not really..." a snack perhaps but a full meal she wasn't in the mood for. "why do you ask?"

"Well..." his arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her closer and an uncomfortable look crossed her features with a frown but he pressed on "I was going to try and be sneaky and turn this into a date."

"I'm MARRIED!" grabbing the offending wrist that had made its way around her waist and while trying to remove it Ann gasped when it snaked under her shirt and brushed against her ribs. This was getting a bit further than she had wanted. "Stop..." she hissed, the feelings he was stirring inside her body were not welcome.

Naruto pulled his hand away throwing them into the air as if he were surrendering. "Okay... okay I get it sorry," putting his limbs back down a feral grin made its way on his face. "You sure were leading me on though."

Indignation coursed through Ann, she had been wrong about him. He wasn't some harmless flirt. She regretted her earlier actions now as well as their conversations, yes she had flirted a bit back but she hadn't wanted to come off as an easy lay. Or as a woman looking to ruin the bonds of her marriage and it looked like she needed to let him know since he seemed to be entertaining ideas to the contrary. She stood hastily from her seat ready to put this little miscreant in his place. "Listen here! I am a HAPPILY married woman and I will not let you-"

"Oh I'm sure." Naruto didn't raise his voice, nor did he move. Instead he looked absolutely relaxed in his spot on the booth, "that's why you're out... in a bar with your girlfriend and letting me buy you drinks." he picked up the menu once more "You're obviously not interested."

She couldn't come up with a retort.

It was true that as long as the teasing had remained harmless, she hadn't stopped the attempts. Only now when he had tried to cop a feel had she shown any actual true hostility. It really did seem like she had been leading him on, married or not her actions throughout the evening DID make her seem interested.

"It's fine though." Naruto added as he waved a waitress over while setting the menu down and made a shooing motion towards Ann "I'm shuuuure that a _happily_ married woman like yourself would hate to have a young guy like me hitting on you." he smiled toothily at the waitress whom Ann noted was blushing slightly, as well as leaning over him in a way that emphasized her cleavage. "It was nice meeting you Ann take care of yourself, I wouldn't be surprised if I see you around..."

The casual dismissal stung. Here she had been ready to lay into the man, and he hadn't bothered to give her a second glance. Even taking the wind from her sails so she had no real argument too use. After spending all night chatting her up he didn't even seem sad that she was walking away without him.

"Ann there you are!"

Her head whipped around finding Margaret looking at her with a happy smile, two drinks in her hands.

"I've been looking all over for you, after I went to the washroom and came back you were nowhere to be found..." Margaret passed her one of the drinks which she accepted with a small fake smile. After what had occurred so far tonight she really didn't feel like staying any longer but she wouldn't let her sour mood ruin her friends evening. Looking down she noticed that it was a Long Island Iced Tea, one of her favorite drinks. The sweet ambrosia would definitely cheer her up, grasping the straw between her lips she began to drink.

"What happened to that cutie that was with you?" Margaret asked innocently having no idea what had happened moments before. Ann winced as the thoughts came back. Had he not made such a blatant pass on her she would have liked him as a friend. He was charming, funny, could hold an intelligent conversation with her-

"Oh my god is that him making out with that waitress?"

The sweet drink suddenly tasted very bitter.

* * *

"This is Agent Williams."

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde woman in front of him. His idea of the F.B.I. and its employees had always drawn up images of rugged angry old men, wearing sun glasses and smoking a cigarette dressed in an all black suit.

"It's nice to meet you Kim, Ron." the woman extended a hand to Kim who took it and the pair shook. "We will be working together on this operation. In the field however please refer to me as Stephanie Queens as that is the name of my cover and it took quite a while to establish."

As she turned to him and tried to shake his hand. All Ron could do was stare.

This was not the sight he was seeing right now.

She was a good six inches or so taller than him, though it may have been because of the pink high heel pumps she was wearing. Her toned calves lead him on a very long happy trip as they traversed the rest of the way up to the edge of the black mini skirt that sat on wide hips leading to a narrow waist.

"Ron stop staring." Kim's command fell on deaf ears as his eyes fixated on her exposed stomach, the faint lines there showing the makings of a six pack. The purple cloth of the tube top she was wearing doing its best to hold her large breasts at bay. He was seeing more cleavage right now than he had ever seen before.

And he was around cheerleader's for the majority of the day sometimes!

"My eyes are up here Mr. Stoppable."

The speed his eyes moved up to her emerald eyes while trying his best to ignore the full oh so juicy lips lined with crimson was staggering and left him slightly disoriented. "Sa-sorry!" He said trying to save face with an excuse. "It's just when I think F.B.I. I think old men in suits and-"

"Not young blond bombshells like me?"

His eyes darted back down to the lips that had formed a pout that made him feel a bit breathless. Kim could learn a few tricks for her patented puppy dog pout from this woman.

"YEAH!"

"snrk." Rufus face pawed himself while shaking his head. "Oh boy."

Rolling her eyes Kim put a hand on her best friends shoulder and grabbed his hand placing it into the still extended greeting of the now to be known as Stephanie Queens. "Sorry about that Stephanie." she said with an apologetic smile as the woman shook his hand "Sometimes Ron doesn't really think before speaking." as she recalled certain past events she added "Or think at all for that matter."

"Hey! Don't diss the Ron-man when he's right here!"

The introductions complete Stephanie smiled and gave Ron a wink as she let go of his hand, "It's okay. I'm dressed this way because I want the stares. Makes people less likely to believe I'm a threat as well." the blond woman turned to the man who had lead them into the underground base of her operation. "Thanks for calling them in Agent Bradoff."

The burly man who DID match Ron's preexisting idea of an F.B.I. agent, cigarette and all gave the woman a wave over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit. "No problem, just doing my job." opening the door he threw the small group a salute and smile "Stay safe out there kids."

With a huff Stephanie rolled her eyes while motioning the teen heroes to follow her towards a large metal table nearby. "So I suppose he briefed you two about what we're going to be doing?" she asked looking over her shoulder at them. "This is a pretty dangerous mission so if you have any second thoughts at all the agency as well as the U.S. Government will not hold it against you if you back out." tapping a few buttons on the keyboard she pushed the display around so they could see what was on it.

"You called us in for Drakken?" Kim asked crossing her arms over her chest, "We deal with him all the time."

Not what she had been expecting, when she was told by Ron and then later Wade that the F.B.I. had called them for a mission she had expected something a bit more... than her usual villains.

"No not just him." Stephanie said with a press of the button the screen shifted to another image.

"Dementor?" Ron this time, he was stumped as well. These were both villains that he and K.P. fought and beat on a regular basis. Something didn't add up.

Another image.

"snrk!" Rufus had chosen this time to hop down on the table and blow a raspberry at the person on the screen "Shego!" he squeaked.

The images continued to shift, one after another villains they had fought and won against continued to appear. D. , Senor Senior Senior, his son Senor Senior Junior, Monkey Fist, Motor Ed... the images went on and on and they looked to Stephanie for an explanation.

Pressing a button to cause the image to pause on Shego, Stephanie gave the pair of teens a serious look "We know you have fought with each of these criminals before." she turned the screen back towards herself and started typing on the keyboard while continuing to speak. "However, we believe that one of them may be amassing an army." at the skeptical look on their faces she elaborated "My job undercover was dealing with the intercity gangs, keeping tabs on them. Making sure that we knew what they were up too." hitting the enter key she spun the screen around again. This time it was displaying a hooded figure in all black, barely able too be seen in the dim light that the picture had been taken in. "We don't know who it is but THIS," she pointed at the grainy image "person has been knocking out higher ups in every major gang that we know of..."

The pair paled.

"By knocking out you mean?" Kim left the question hanging, never before had she dealt with a person who would actually-

"Yes, leaders of these gangs are showing up dead,"

Ron looked a tad sick at the thought.

"That doesn't make sense none of the people we fight have ever-"

"I understand that Kim." Stephanie held up a hand to forestall any arguments, "however the precision and time table that the events occurred suggests that this wasn't a normal operation. It was done far to quickly for us to believe that it was just normal fighting amongst the gangs themselves. What we do know is that the gangs seem to be working with each other now." stepping away from the table and towards the pair she placed a hand on each of their shoulders "We aren't certain that any of the people you face are the perpetrator, but we're at the end of our ropes trying to figure out who is doing this." she really didn't like putting such a burden on what in her mind were children but they needed information, by themselves the gangs weren't a huge issue and could be dealt with by the government as they always had. If however they all banded together under a single banner, it would be a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm not asking you to get your hands bloody," Stephanie pulled a card our from a small pocket on her skirt "All I'm asking you is to keep close tabs on the villains you face. If you suspect anything AT all. Call me. I'll handle the rest."

Taking the card from her hand Kim looked at the woman with a startled expression. "So all you want us to do is spy on them?" it seemed like a fairly simple job with how dangerous she had made it sound moments ago.

"Like I said earlier if you don't want to get involved in this you don't have to." Stephanie replied walking back over to her desk, "I've already had Agent Bradoff prepare transport for your journey home. In fact sleep on it for a while, if you think you guys are up to it give me a ring that's my personal cell number." looking at Ron she gave him a wink that made him rub the back of his neck as a blush broke out over his face "Don't abuse it."

* * *

Drunkenly making her way up the stairs to her bedroom Ann swayed to the side and placed a hand against the wall to steady herself. _'That punk!'_ Thoughts of a smiling blond man invaded her thoughts once more, she had drank quite a bit trying to get him off of her mind earlier. It hadn't succeeded in anything but getting her utterly loaded. _'Thinks heeeee's so special well I'll show him!'_ stripping off her clothes as she made her way down the hall she opened the door to her room accidentally slamming it against the wall.

"Annie-bear is that you?" The sleepy voice of her husband came from the bed and as she staggered up to it "What's the matter?"

Her hands shot out and gripped him by the sides of his head pulling him close and she mashed her lips against his. "Ah-ah'm shexy sh'right honey?" she giggled as she started tried too unbutton his shirt that he slept in, haphazardly tearing a couple of them off as she did so. "Youuu's love me right?" she trailed a line of kisses down his neck planning to erase every single thought that had been welling up inside her the past couple of months.

Tired, sore, and wanting nothing more than to sleep James broke the kiss and held his wife at arms length "Are you drunk?" he asked, not wanting to have to baby sit his wife of all things in the middle of the night when he had work the next morning. He needed to finish up a lot of important project and had many business meetings where he would have to be at his best coming up. "Annie-bea-OOF!"

Falling atop her husband Ann giggled as they tumbled across the sheets when they stopped she smiled up at the man she had promised to spend a lifetime with holding the fingertips of her right hand inches apart as she whispered "A little?" she wrapped his arms around his neck trying to pull him down for another kiss.

He stopped her.

"I have work early, I'm sorry but not tonight."

Not one too give up so easily Ann pulled his face into her bosoms trying to entice him, "Pwease, ah-ah's needs you'sh shoo bad." she whispered, a wetness was building up in her eyes. However they weren't visible in the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry Ann but I'm tired... maybe next time." rolling off her James closed his eyes trying to fall back to sleep once more, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked trying to make sure that at least this would be his only distraction from his rest for the night.

Rolling away Ann hugged herself tightly, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill but even in her drunken haze she refused to take away the precious sleep that her husband needed to be successful. "Ah-ah's think so..." she trailed off biting her lip.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

Shortly after his snores filled the air leaving Ann alone with her thoughts as they spiraled chaotically out of control.

_'He never told me he loved me.'_

And with that the tears fell freely.

**A.N. Same excuse for ending it here as usual.**

**Ooooh the drama! I felt so terrible writing the last scene... because honestly who doesn't love Ann Possible.**

**Don't forget to review! Remember the more I get the more motivated I am to write!**

**Addendum: I don't want people to get all in a tizzy about James not loving Ann, your idea would be incorrect. Keep in mind Ann is drunk and looking for the words, James even in the show is portrayed as while being very smart intellectually he misses out quite a lot in the social aspect. He's assuming she knows that he loves her and doesn't feel the need to say it. Ann looking for affection, drunk, and being in her down mood latches on to the fact that he didn't say the words. That's the horror of alcohol people it IS fun but it is classified as a depressant for a reason. It's very easy for that fun time to change into a nightmare while inebriated.**


	12. Chapter XI

**A.N. It's here! The first day of school and where the story really starts to get moving! Dun... Dun... DUN!**

**A review mentioned something about Ron thinking of Kurenai a lot, please keep in mind that its only been two days since the incident occurred. Also he's a very morally upright individual as well as Jewish. For someone to have power over and force that person too do something against their will would DEFINITELY rub him the wrong way. Ron also has a tendency to obsess over things even in cannon. Just putting this out there so no one gets the idea about a Ron x Kurenai ship getting sailed.**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XI

"Not this one..." Tara looked at herself in the mirror on the vanity in her bedroom, modeling her latest outfit. Currently she was wearing a green tank top that showed off her slim belly with a pair of faded blue hip huggers. _'I look like a little girl in this...' _she thought with a frown marring her pretty features as she pulled the top off and over her head tossing it onto her bed.

After meeting Anko, whom she really had liked. The idea had made its way into her head that Naruto liked the more mature...

And busty.

Figures of older women. He had mentioned that he owed someone that wasn't in school a date, which further strengthened this idea in her mind. So if she wanted to successfully garner her crush's attention she would have to work with what she had.

Her hands gently cupped her growing breasts in her palms, the soft fabric of her white with blue stripes bra scrunching together as she did so. Her mother's were far larger, where as she was stuck with while not small bosoms. They weren't gargantuan, being solid B-cups just below a C.

_'At least they aren't like Kim's...'_ Tara allowed herself a small smile at the thought. Of all the cheerleader's Kim was the smallest, a while back she had heard Bonnie say that "Anything is Possible for a Possible, except growing a chest." making a play on Kim's own motto. It was a fairly cruel thing to say and Tara would never repeat it but it did grant her a little bit of pride in her own body being a bit more full figured than the red headed teen heroine. "Though Bonnie..." she muttered as thoughts of her best friend invaded her mind.

Bonnie was the largest amongst the squad.

She would never admit to it, at least out loud but Tara was a bit envious of the brunette. While not shy herself she was far less self-confident. She could flirt with boys and be a tease or so she had been told, but the things Bonnie could pull off with a casual glance... Tara shook her head causing her long golden locks to toss about. She loved Bonnie like a sister and it was hard too even think badly of the girl. Being a single child she had been so happy when she moved into the neighborhood years ago only to learn that literally right next door was a girl her age that she could play with.

However, as they grew older Tara had seen that for all the good that was hidden behind Bonnie's cold and sometimes cruel demeanor. When the brunette found something that she wanted for her own, she wasn't above foul play too get it. She had recognized the look on Bonnie's face when she had seen Naruto, even though it had been brief. The calculating Queen Bee persona had been scoping out a new potential king. Deep inside her heart, Tara knew that even though Bonnie had made that declaration too her about not pursuing him because she was interested.

It may only last for so long.

So she was going to stake a claim before Bonnie did. Even Bonnie wouldn't do something as drastic as try and steal away her boyfriend. At least for the sake of their friendship she hoped for such a thing too be true.

"Tara stop primping or you're going to make your mother late too work!"

The call to arms from her father made her cringe... she still hadn't picked out the perfect outfit!

"Okay dad!" running to her closet Tara grabbed the nearest item, a purple tube top... a few sizes too small for her. It would do marvelous things too her chest though. Her mind instantly realized that there was no way her parents would allow her to wear this to school. However a small part did note that it would perhaps catch a certain blonds eye. A plan brewed in her mind and shuffling through the rest of her wardrobe she found what she was looking for. The perfect skirt to compliment the top, a black and red checkered mini she had bought long ago while out with Bonnie that she had never wore before. With good reason seeing as it was short enough that if she ever bent over in it or even the slightest breeze blew, she would give the world a show. Stuffing them hastily into her backpack she grabbed the shirt she had discarded as no good earlier and threw it on.

The devious smile on her face was so uncommon that both her parents eyed her suspiciously as she made her way down the stairs. However it was ignored in favor of continuing the traditional hustle of leaving the house for the day. Their little angel would never do something that they wouldn't approve of after all.

They wouldn't learn of the implications that this action would have until it was too late.

* * *

Bonnie stretched languidly in the front passenger seat of Brick Flagg's Camaro. Through the corner of her eye she noted with a sense of satisfaction that she was making it difficult for her on again off again boyfriend to keep his eyes on the road. As she lowered her arms a coy grin made its way onto her face as she idly scooted closer to the star quarter back of the Middleton High School Football team.

"Sweetie?" she asked leaning against him and mashing her breasts against his arm.

Brick swerved to avoid the car in front of him slamming on the breaks and pulling over to the side of the road "Don't do that when I'm driving!" he clutched at his heart trying to slow the rapid fire beats that didn't entirely have to do with their near death experience. He eyed the cleavage straining against the light blue top his girlfriend was wearing, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Sometimes she was a little too much of a thrill seeker. "We could have died!"

Bonnie laughed at the expression on Brick's face, it was a mix of anger and lust that drove her wild. She loved being able to affect him so, and she knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her for long. "We're fine you big baby," She scooted away on the bench seat of the car and smiled deviously "did you know there's going to be a new student coming today?"

Pulling back out onto the road brick resisted the urge to groan. "No, but why should I care?" he didn't really, but the fact that his girl was bringing it up was something that even he realized as odd. If it had nothing to do with the so called food chain she wouldn't mention something so trivial.

"Well I saw him the other day, he moved in next door." Bonnie idly looked at her white painted nails as she talked looking for all the world as if she had not a care. "He looks like an athlete..." she trailed off halting her words with a fake yawn.

Her plan was already in motion, Bonnie knew that if she expressed any interest at all in another boy Brick would instantly search them out and try too show them who was top dog in the school. Not that he would bully them or anything, but he would make his position known.

"So?" Brick said as he tried to act uninterested as they pulled into the school parking lot.

He was a terrible actor.

"What's that got to do with me."

_'So simple, so easy, I should go into politics.'_ Bonnie thought to herself keeping the smile that wanted to burst out across her face from coming to fruition. "Well I thought, that maybe you could scout him out for the team..." opening her door Bonnie allowed a grin show on her face now that it was no longer in sight of the boy. The small growl he gave off as she continued speaking told her everything would fall into place exactly as she wanted it to. "He could probably do very well and last week Mike DID tear his ACL."

"We have our second string to take ca-"

"It's just a suggestion honey." as they walked towards the entrance of the school Bonnie grabbed hold of her boyfriends arm and molded them together. "I'm just looking out for what's best for you and the team."

Brick nodded at that, his mind still trying to figure out the reason why his girl seemed so interested in the new guy at school.

"He looks like he could be the new star," Bonnie said with an innocent expression as they stopped in front of her locker. Reaching up she gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away and giving him a casual wave of dismissal opening her locker she quickly grabbed the books that lay within that she would need for her first hour class. "it's only a suggestion." she added as she began closed the door and spun the lock.

Swaying her hips as she walked away she could feel the boys eyes follow her. Everything would come together exactly as she wanted. Brick would recruit Naruto to the team in order to keep an eye on him and in doing so SHE would be able to keep an eye on said boy with him none the wiser. It would also give Tara more chances to pursue her new crush.

Today's start couldn't get any better.

* * *

Shego couldn't believe it. She absolutely positively couldn't FUCKING believe it. She had spent all of the day before and last night... looking for the bastard known as Naruto, using some of the most high tech gadgets and gizmos available. When this morning she had been ready to call it quits, ready to go to sleep and begin her hunt after recovering with a decent amount of rest when she got the call from her employer.

She was going to HURT him SOOOO much when she got back to the lair.

At least she knew where he was now though. But still it didn't change the fact that Drakken hadn't told her Naruto had bought a house in Upperton earlier in the week and she could have just waited there for him to show up!

Information like that would have been nice BEFORE she spent an entire day and night looking for him.

_'Go in through a window and wait for him to come home.'_ She thought to herself, opening the bay door to the now cloaked hovercraft that was sitting behind a small hill not to far from where the house was. Normally she wouldn't give a damn about parking it in someones backyard if they were her target.

But this was a special case.

_'Or knock on the door and see if anyone is home first.'_ she wouldn't put it past him and would take no chances at missing out on her revenge because of some security system or guards. Dressed in regular clothes as she was, a simple white cashmere top and black skirt, she could pose as a neighbor interested in the new people on the block. Hopefully no one would be home though.

She really didn't like wearing the make up to cover her skin tone for long durations. It became itchy if she let it set for to long.

His house was nice, she could admit, having done some reconnaissance from the sky's earlier while in the hovercraft. Typical of a mansion for this area, large enough for a family or two too live in comfortably. Large windows all over its sides with a decent size patio in the back already land marked by a brand new grill for cooking. A four pillars entrance, large Victorian style masonry and wood work. A garage by its side that could easily store her ride parked not to far away.

Definitely some kind of security here.

She would scope it out for a while before doing anything. A gut feeling told her it would be far smarter than just jumping in.

_'After that though kiddie gloves are coming off.'_

Making her way around the hill towards the sidewalk that ran by the house she was casing. Shego frowned noticing a light on in one of the rooms on the top floor. Someone was home, perhaps a guard, or and she wouldn't put it past him Naruto forgot about it. Either way she knew he was posing as a student and too keep his cover he would be on his way there by now. So it would more than likely not be him.

_'Well it looks like pretending to be his neighbor is the plan then, find out about him from the person that's home.'_ walking up the patterned red brick that lead to the front door she took a small breath. This wasn't her usual modus operandi, her normal way of doing things included a lot of violence and plasma.

But she had thought about her plan recently and in hindsight.

It wasn't the smartest she had ever come up with.

Naruto was stronger than her, she could admit that now. He could easily overpower her even if he was under the effects of the Attitudinator. So a few adjustments had been made. She would still use it but she needed something that would give her an edge. Something that would turn the tides and make it so he wouldn't be able to fight back when she enacted her revenge.

A weakness to exploit.

_'Maybe... the person who is here will drop a hint if I chat them up a bit.' _putting on her best smile Shego rang the doorbell. _'One that doesn't include having too sleep with him.'_ the smile almost disappeared as the thought made it's way into her head recalling how Naruto had tried to proposition her before.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

Ann tried vainly to keep her eyes on the road in front of her, her head was pounding with the after affects of last nights binge. Driving the family station wagon she looked in the rear view window and sighed wishing the Advil would kick in, she could do this.

"BOO-YAH!"

Maybe not.

"Ron..." Ann begged forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road, she was sooo happy that they were nearly to the school. As per usual she was giving Kim and Ron a ride, yet for some reason the young man in the backseat was very excitable today.

An excited Ron was a loud Ron.

Something she really didn't want to deal with when she had a hang-over the size of the continental U.S.

"Could you please keep it down Ron," Ann was tempted to pull over and make the boy walk. She wasn't normally this quick to anger, and she would have never entertained the thought before but this was the tenth... she had counted... TENTH time she had asked him to keep the level of noise he was producing below the sound of a jet taking off. "I have a headache."

"Ron!" Kim harshly whispered turning around in the front seat to face him "Can you-"

"Sorry... it's just, I heard from Felix we're getting a new student and she's supposed to be a-" Ron looked and caught the glare he was getting from both women in the car, Kim's fully visible and her mothers in the rear view mirror. They obviously weren't as happy as him about the new girl being hot. "The Ron-man will shut up now." he decided to end it there instead pulling an invisible zipper over his lips with a silly smile.

"Thank you." Ann almost closed her eyes in bliss as sweet silence descended upon them, the only noise the quite hum of the engine. Looking at her daughter besides her she gave Kim a small smile when her daughter gave her a wink. Sometimes she really wondered why the pair of teens meshed so well together, them having literally grown up in the same crib may have been the reason. However they were so different it was hard to believe they got along.

Turning into the parking lot to the school Ann noted a rather large gathering of students in the parking lot. "What do you thinks going on Kimmie?" both her daughter and 'son' had noticed it as well, checking out the scene through their windows. "Do you think there was an accident?"

"Nah," Ron answered for her daughter as they pulled into a parking spot "if there was Mr. B. would be out there and I don't see him." grabbing his back pack he opened the door and stepped out closing it quietly as he could behind him. "Thanks for the lift Ms. Dr. P." he said with a wave towards her open front window.

Sticking her head out just enough to see the boy Ann gave him a small apologetic smile. "It's no problem Ron, sorry for being so-"

"It's cool. Sorry I was so loud I'm just excited. C'mon K.P. let's check out what's going on!"

Kim pulled her back pack from its spot on the floor near her feet and reached over to give her mother a half hug. "Hope you feel better mom, I'll see you later." she whispered into her mothers ear earning her a small grin from the older redhead.

"Thanks Kimmie. I'll see you tonight."

Opening the door Kim quickly stepped out before following after her best friend.

Ann watched as her daughter made her way towards the crowd, before letting the smile on her face drop. She wasn't looking forward to work today. The queasy stomach and headache were sure to bother her and maybe even effect her ability to work properly, as a neurosurgeon she had to be at her best at all times. The only reason why she hadn't called in sick this morning was because she needed to get her mind off of last night. Not just her inability to entice her husband in the bedroom, something she had never really had an issue with before.

But also the man who had made her feel so inadequate in the first place.

Had she stayed a moment longer, instead of putting the car into reverse and making her way towards work. She would have recognized the shaggy mop of blond hair that was making its way past one of the large windows lining the school on the other side of the crowd of teens in the parking lot.

* * *

"So what do you think of the school Ms. Chief?"

Betty gave a happy smile as she busied herself with looking around at the many students and other teachers walking the halls, though it was heavily faked as she looked at the man who called her the name of her cover. Betty Chief. Her little makeover for this operation had already garnered attention she wasn't looking forward too as this Mr. Barkin lead her through the halls. Both he and the many boys that they had passed had shown interest...

Which while meaning it was a success, it still left a sour taste in her mouth.

She could still feel the lingering stares on her behind.

"It's like, super nice." the vapid girly persona she had created to go with it was also something that grated upon every moral and ethnic code she had. She was a highly professional woman, and to lower herself to the depths of acting like a some ditz who couldn't tell which way was up really hurt her pride. However for the sake of her mission she would bite the bullet and do what she needed to do. "I could totally see me working here, like forever!"

When hell froze over.

"Don't let the students fool you." Steven Barkin replied leading her down the hall towards the class she would be taking over. He really liked this new sub, and the idea of her staying long term was pleasing. "Give them an inch and they will take a mile."

"No way!" Betty couldn't wait to get to her class, Mr. Barkin was nice. If a little bit too forward in his intentions. The twenty minutes they had spent in the weight room near the gym as he showed, and then tried to coach her how to use every piece of equipment. Had not been called for. "I'm sure they like, wouldn't take advantage of me being a new teacher!"

She was supposed to be an English teacher. She wouldn't be spending much if any time near the place.

The man chuckled as they passed one of the many large windows that lined the halls, this one viewing the parking lot.

"Don't worry." he said with a smile, "If they do anything, just let me know and they'll be in the brig faster than you can say-"

"Oh wow!" Betty interrupted, having stopped and looking out the window something had caught her eye. A large group of kids mingling out in the parking lot. "Do you like, have a celebrity student?" she clapped her hands in front of her eyes wide with fake excitement "That would be super cool! But aren't they going to be late?"

It was nearly time for classes to start. Only five minutes until the first bell rang.

Having not stopped, Mr. Barkin turned and looked back towards the new teacher with a confused expression. "No we don't but Kim Possible does save the world on occa-" having made his way back to her side he looked out the window as well and anger replaced the confusion. "Those kids! Excuse me Ms. Chief's..." He gave her a nearly sad look, like a puppy who had its new toy taken from them. "It seems I have a situation to handle. You know where your class is?"

"Totally Mr. Barkin! Don't worry about me I'm a big girl." Betty replied in a perky manner putting some extra bounce in her steps as she made her way down the hall.

The smile on his face stayed in place his entire trip. Until he made it outside and towards the students when he was forced to put on his normal scowl.

* * *

"Whoa..." Ron breathed as he looked at the machine in front of him with a sense of awe.

It. Was. His. Dream. Car.

Or it would be if he knew what it was called, but if he ever had a car that would be tantamount to being something he would actually dream of.

This would be it.

"Who drives this thing?" he asked looking to Kim who was besides him, though her expression wasn't nearly as flabbergast as his own. More a mix of mild bewilderment and amusement though the later was at him.

"Who knows Ron," Kim agreed though. This was a car that was hard to believe anyone of the many kids taking pictures of should belong too. It also was more than likely out of a teachers reach with their salary. "I'm more surprised that whoever owns it is willing to leave it out like this." looking around Kim noticed that many of the normal late to class crowd was surrounding the vehicle.

"Well either way this things awesome! They must have money lik-"

"YOU have money too Ron. Remember the Naco?"

"Yeah but after the whole spending it like crazy thing I can't touch it until I'm-"

"Oh this is Naruto's car!"

"Oh! hey Tar-" Kim didn't finish her good morning to her fellow cheerleader.

As she turned around with a smile on her face too say hello to her blonde friend, the words caught in her throat. The image in front of her was not the innocent, bubbly girl she knew. Instead she saw a blond with a tube top that was straining to hold a bust that was obviously not wrapped in a bra, wearing a skirt that if and when a certain teacher saw it would instantly be classified as "Go change." or "Detention.".

"Who's Naruto?" Ron recognizing the voice as well was too interested in the machine to turn and look but when he heard the funny noises coming from his best friend his interest was piqued.

"Whoa Tara is that you?!"

"Hi Ron! How are you today?"

"TARA!" Kim had found her voice and was gaping, she had never seen her friend oozing such sex appeal and apparently a few of the boys around the vehicle hadn't either seeing as their attention was now elsewhere. "What are you wearing!?"

"Isn't it cute?" Tara cocked her head to the side and smiled widely at the pair "I just felt like wearing something a bit more-" she paused putting a finger to her bottom lip. "Adult."

"It looks great!" Ron said as he gave the girl a thumbs up and a smile.

"...yeah, you look good. I guess." Kim didn't want to say the words actually floating around in her head. Though she would admit that Tara really DID look good in the outfit it also made her look fairly easy. "Why though?" she caught the dangerous glint that briefly shown in the girls eyes and felt a small chill. She'd never seen such a thing before on Tara.

"No real reason, I just thought it would be a nice change of pace." Tara didn't want to tell them that she HAD made it on time and ran into the restroom too change into what her parents would call a street walkers work uniform. But she had to act before anyone else got a chance... especially Bonnie. She had seen the hubbub going on out in the parking lot while looking for Naruto to say hello and had decided to see what was going on. Though she didn't think his car was really worth all this attention, the boy who owned it was much more interesting in her opinion. "This is Naruto's car though have you seen him around?" she asked.

"Who?" Kim tried to think of anyone she knew with such an odd name but none came up. "Is that the new girl Ron's been gushing about all morning?"

"OH YEAH!" Ron suddenly jumped into the conversation eager to find out about the new girl. "Tara have you met her? Is it true that she looks like a supermodel?"

A confused expression made its way onto Tara's face, "New girl? I haven't heard of any new girls. But I did hear we have a new teach-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!"

"Oh crap it's Mr. B. run!" Ron vanished into the crowd upon hearing the familiar voice of the teacher whom he considered one of his arch foes. "See you later K.P., Tara!"

"YOU'RE ALL GOING IN DETENTION IF YOU DON'T VACATE THE PREMISES IMMEADIATELY!"

The sound of running feet was similar to a stampede in the savannah.

* * *

Pulling out his cell phone Naruto smiled looking at the number showing on its display. Bringing it up he pushed the answer call button and brought it to his ear. "Yo, Vivi hows it going?" he asked looking down at his watch he had a few minutes before he actually needed to be in class. Not much for an extended call but enough that he could say hello to the platinum haired minx.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you called me Ruto? Don't you miss me?"

He could literally see her plump lips forming the pout as she spoke.

"Sorry I've been really busy." Naruto replied, seemed she had already come up with a pet name for him. "How can I make it up to you?" he had a feeling he knew what she would ask for, not that he would mind doing it in the least.

"Waaaaaa-ell you do owe me a date, and to make it up to me I want you too go all out!" Vivian demanded looking down at the computer screen in front of her, she was fairly excited that he hadn't just fucked her and left her to rot afterward. He had even been sweet enough to pay for the room an extra day when she had fallen asleep, which she had really needed after their vigorous exercise. The fact that he was also answering her call now meant she could hopefully pursue something with her fellow blonde.

"Done and done, five star dining some dancing and a night of passion under the stars." Naruto answered hearing the warning bell that told students they had better be in their classes.

It could wait just a bit longer. He was standing right besides the door to his first hour as it is.

"Aww you're so sweet Ruto."

"Vivi I'm made of sweet, you've had a taste you should know."

"Don't start being naughty I can't do anything when I'm at work." Vivian laughed as she typed away at her keyboard, she was already looking forward to the date. "Well I've got to go I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me."

"How could I forget perfection?"

"Charmer. I'll see you later Ruto. Call me when you're ready for our date."

Naruto heard the tell tale click as the line went dead, he was only five minutes late for his first class but it would be well worth it. _'Time to greet the masses!'_ he thought reaching for the door knob to the classroom and pushing the door open with a large vulpine smile on his face he burst into the room with a shout.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm Naruto the new student! I got held up by this black cat that crossed my path so I had to go the long way around, then I accidentally knocked over this old lady so to make it up to her I helped her with her groceries which took forever!"

The gaping wide eyed looks he received at his statement, they really made his day.

"That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!"

Ah yes, he really missed his youth full of pranks.

**A.N. And he's finally made his appearance next chapter stuff finally starts coming together! Stay tuned.**

**No fight scenes yet really. They are coming though don't worry it's just to early in the story for them as of now. Like I said before I really wanted Naruto to be established in the K.P.-verse before diving into the action so hold your horses!**

**Remember my review = writing policy! See you next time.**


End file.
